Rise Of The Red Dragon Empress
by Dragonheart Of Ireland
Summary: What if Kallen has the Boosted Gear instead of Issei? What if Suzaku is the White Dragon Emperor instead of Vali? What if Kallen met both Akeno and Raynare during the Britannian invasion of Japan in 2010? What if as a result of meeting Kallen, Raynare isn't evil? What if Kallen was born half-human half fallen angel (Kallen's mom is a pure blood fallen angel) like Akeno?
1. Operation: Phoenix Rising

**"Geass being used"** (example: Lelouch smiles demonically and activates his Geass, **"I command all of you to die"** _ **/**_ **Ddraig speaking to others** _ **"**_ (Example: Akeno: "Ddraig what do we do about Suzaku now?" Ddraig: **"I don't know Akeno."/** **"Albion talking"** (Example: **Albion: "Stand down immediately!"** Kallen: "Not a chance Albion!")

 _ **"Ddraig speaking privately to Kallen"**_

 _"Kallen speaking privately to_ _Ddraig_ _"_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

 ** _Quick Author's Notes:_**

* * *

 **I deleted the Timeline. The Timeline for this fanfic is now moved to:** **Timeline of the Soviet Universe (now it's own separate entity (fanfic). Despite this, this fan fiction still uses the same timeline.**

* * *

 **Also due to fears that this story will be purged (because of the lemon in Chapter Six (people reporting this fanfic) it's removed. You will find:** **Rise Of The Red Dragon Empress in** **AO3 (in it's entreaty). The lemon is in Chapter Six. I go under the name RepublicChe in AO3. The Disclaimer is also removed.**

 **I've been reading stories about Critic's United and...**

* * *

 _ **Date: Thursday, August 10th, 2017**_

 _ **Location: Shinjuku, Tokyo, Area 11/Japan**_

 _ **Time: 1:00 PM**_

* * *

My first reaction to the present situation is, Damn Britannians! You would question why I would even think such a thing? well it's because of that idiot Tamaki panicking during our time at Clovis's Osaka Facility. Now thinking back on our mission's original orders were: Infiltrate the Facility, rescue as many captives as humanly possible, rescue CC and get out of the Facility as stealthily as possible. The good thing was we managed to get in, however the bad news was we lost ten people cleaning out most of the place. We lost six more securing CC, but luckily we didn't lose any more people as we made our way back to the facility's exit.

However just as we were about to be free and clear, we ran into Britannian soldiers blockading our exfiltration rout. At the time we had to come up with a strategy to escape with out too many casualties. However, Tamaki in his infinite wisdom decided the best way to exfiltrate from the Facility was simply to shoot our way out. Despite me and the others in the W-0 arguing against it, Tamaki attacked the Britannians. Thing is, I maybe a good strategist and tactician in my own right, however I'm nether god nor omnipotent because as soon as that moron arbitrarily decided to turn our exit into a damn shooting gallery, that was the moment our mission went FUBAR. Anyways, the central question I ask myself is: why would Ohgi even recruit that imbecile?

Originally there was twenty of us including my unit, Nagata and Tamaki. However because of that retard, only me, Nagata, Tamaki and luckily everyone in the W-0 survived. Anyways, we ultimately managed to escape the facility despite losing more than half our numbers only for our luck to get worse because of perusing elements of the Britannian military. Anyways, through various circumstances we ultimately arrived in Shinjuku. Now the only good thing is we at least managed to get the majority civilians out before arriving, but thousands still remain trapped. Conditions worsen with Clovis's arrival because of his arbitrary decision to level this entire Ghetto. My mind now returns to the present situation at hand, so I switch on my radio so I can get in contact with Ohgi, "P1 are the ambush points set up yet?"

After a few seconds of static I hear Ohgi's Voice, "Most of them Q1, Clovis's goons are coming in from all directions!"

I sigh and contact Lelouch, "Zero were mostly in position moving to the train tracks now."

"Understood Q1."

Now that I managed to contact Lelouch and Ohgi I-

"Well, well a filthy Eleven terrorist! Men kill her NOW!?"

Suddenly four enemy Sutherlands converge on me, their guns aiming at me preparing to fire, hoping their bullets will strike true. However, a split second before they fire I manage to swerve my Sutherland out of the way. Their reaction is to accelerate towards me, then quickly encircle and entrap me. However fortunately luck is on my side because before they finish me off, suddenly one of the Sutherlands is hit in the cockpit, while the other is hit by another bullet in the head, forcing it to the ground. I use this opportunity to quickly zigzag, then open fire on the downed Sutherland, destroying it. With the advantage lost the enemy is forced to regroup to compensate for their comrades loss. Before they can however, I use this opportunity to zigzag around the two remaining tango's. Because the enemy now has to worry about both me and the sniper they are forced to switch to a bounding overwatch formation.

Despite this maneuver, I mange to compensate by zigzagging towards them, causing the tango's to become semi-overconfident. This is what I was hoping for because just as I get close to the two Sutherlands, I manage to successfully pivot behind them and target their cockpits. Once their cockpit's are in range I open fire and kill the one on the left, before the last one can properly line me up, it's blasted by a sniper fire to both the head and cockpit in quick succession.

Suddenly I can hear Akeno's voice over radio, "Q1 target destroyed."

I sigh I relief, "Q2 tell everyone to begin phase 2 and cover me to sector 4."

"Got it Q1, I've got your six"

 **Seven minutes later, at the train tracks (Sector 4)...**

* * *

 _ **Time: 1:07 PM**_

* * *

After we successfully dispatch several more Britannians we manage to reach the train tracks and secure objective 1 (the train). Once the objective is complete, Lelouch's voice then crackles over the radio, " Q1 report your status."

"Sector 4 secure Zero!" I switch off the radio and switch my attention to everyone around the train and turn on the speakers, "Begin Phase 3 and get those Knightmares out of the train!"

It doesn't take long for us to remove the train's cargo as well as get everyone settled into their new Knightmares. Now the next thing we have to do, if we play are cards right is to use the Britannian's own Frame's against them as a quasi-Trojan Horse, however that is but one strategy in the multitude. I shake my head as memories of Osaka flood back into my mind and Tamaki's blunder, I sigh and hope that dimwit doesn't fuck up again.

Anyways, we have to move quickly because the more we wait around the more innocent Japanese die. I close my eyes for a split second sighing in frustration at our near helplessness at protecting the thousands of innocents still trapped within the Ghetto's interior. With tears streaming down my eyes in sorrow, my hands unconsciously begin shaking, enraged at my inability to save the thousands already dead. After every thing, after traipsing through the multitude of corpse's during my time in Japan seven years ago and now today. This pain in my heart at the loss of millions already dead and the very thought of the millions more dying at the hands of a seemingly insurmountable foe, its too much to bare. To me my mind has never been clearer on what must be done to end Britannia's tyranny and oppression. Thinking about all this shit. My eyes close once more before I activate my radio to give the necessary order that will at least hopefully bring an end to this madness, "All forces: Operation: Phoenix Rising is now in full swing I want radio silence unless it's to do with this op, got it! Now move out!"

 _ **Fifthteen minutes later...**_

* * *

 _ **Time: 1:22 PM**_

* * *

Once more I have to deal with more of these damn Purists. Anyways, before I can do anything else four Purists come barrelling around the corner, as soon as they spot me they charge at me hoping they both can out number and overwhelm me, however just as they get closer to me I quickly bark into the radio, "P1, P2, P7, P8 and P9 snipe them from the roof tops, I shake my head, gleefully thinking: do those dolts ever look up? moving on, I activate the com, "Targets have been eliminated. However I'm detecting twenty more two blocks south from our location and are moving fast towards us. Now then R1, R2, R3, R4, R8, R15 set up an ambush, I want you guys to conceal yourselves in the alleyways on both sides of the street, when they reach your location move in from both sides using a pincer formation, while zigzagging so you are harder to hit. while I take P1, P2, P7, P8 and P9 and attack from behind when the shooting starts, we'll go into a flying wedge formation. As this is happening B1, B8, B6, B7, B10, B12 and B15 will link up with us and encircle the Brits, then go into a Crossing the T Formation on both ends of the street so they can't retreat, thus bottlenecking them. Move out!"

 **Five minutes later...**

* * *

Now that everyone's in position all we have to do is, wait the Britannians already here, I quickly activate my com, "Positions wait till the column is past and in position so we can bottleneck them."

Several minutes pass as we wait for the Sutherlands to move into the kill box. A few minutes later, just as the last of enemy Sutherlands are where we want them, I give the signal. B Group suddenly blockades both ends of the street, after which both R and P Groups attack simultaneously. This attack caches the Brits by such surprise that Seven of them are killed with in seconds. I use this as an ample opportunity to come out both zigzagging and strafing them, cutting five of them down within minutes. Both B1 and R1 toss Chaos Mines a eight of the tangos, turning five of them into Swiss cheese and damaging the rest. The remaining three come at me shooting however I strafe to the left and quickly toss a Chaos Mine at them. while they evade I quickly zigzag and just as I'm about to get close to one I quickly pivot around and destroy his cockpit, B7 and R2 quickly take advantage of this and in a pincer move, they kill the remaining two hostiles.

Now that there are five left, we press the attack, however these picks manages to kill B8, P9, R15 and B7, but knowing my comrades this won't deter them or me for that manner, only strengthen our resolve to crackdown harder on the Purists. Anyways, R2 scythes through the scum fully determined to exact her revenge for our comrades deaths. I smile at the scene as I dodge enemy gunfire, briefly thinking of how Becky is the hardest hit when our comrades die. Truth be told there's a reason she's referred to as the 'The Hammer of the W-0 Unit.' Anyways, unsurprisingly she kills three in quick succession, leaving two more Sutherlands to be BBQED by the rest of us. The remaining two charge directly towards Becky, however putting my Frame into overdrive I strafe and zigzag quickly enough to blast them both, thus allowing both P1 and R3 to vaporize both tango's.

Suddenly I get a transmission from Lelouch, "Q1 there's new Knightmare frame taking down some of our forces in Sector Eight, me, Q2, Q3 and Q4 are currently pined down, we can hold him off for now, however we need immediate assistance!"

I nod, " Understood Zero, moving to your location now."

 _ **Six Minutes later, at Sector Eight...**_

* * *

 _ **Time: 1:28 PM**_

* * *

Me, P1, P2, P7, P8, R1, R2, R3, R4, R8, B1, B6, B10, B12 and B15 arrive along with several other reinforcements we can muster together and see Lelouch and three others retreating from a white Knightmare Frame. I tighten my fist, realising that if I don't do something and fast Lelouch and the others will die. The best way to save them is to use our current location to our advantage, "B Group I want you to hide behind the buildings on the left-side of the street and P Group will hide behind the buildings on the right-side of the street, R Group will hide on the roofs of the buildings on the left side of the street and Q group will hide on the roofs of the buildings on the right-side of the street. There are two buildings on both ends of this street: I'll designate them as building 1 and building 2. N1, N2, N3, N4, N5, N6 and N7 will act as snipers and be posted on top Building 1 while K1, K2, K3, K4, K5, and K6 will also act as snipers and be posted on top of Building 2.

As soon as the White Knightmare comes down this street, N Group and Q Group will launch a simultaneous assault on him and while the Frame is under attack both P and B Groups will zigzag until he is put down. While this is happening R Group will then, while maintaining cover on the roofs open fire on the hostile. I want everyone's primary focus on getting the hostile closer to K Group, because this entire ambush is merely a distraction designed so that K Group will use the chaos as an opportunity to lineup their shots to take the tango out. In order for this to work I'll have to contact Zero as well as use myself as bait to draw this freak here."

As soon as my orders are given to the squad I switch frequencies and contact Lelouch, "Zero I've brought reinforcements and I have a plan that might work..."

 _ **Four minutes later, still in sector Eight (after Kallen contacts Lelouch)...**_

* * *

 _ **Time: 1:32 PM**_

"I understand Q1, lets move!"

The good news is the tango's following us, the band news is that the forces that I gathered before I managed to reach Lelouch after setting up the ambush have been eliminated. Anyways, we are forced to gun it for the ambush coordinates, barely staying a head of the white Knightmare. As we retreat the tango is still hot on our heels, I begin sweeting in anxiety, a sense of unwarranted foreboding fear gnaws in the back of my head at the very notion of our questionable survivability.

The main culprit of my anxiety and fear is the tango charging after us. Despite the initial plan draw him into our trap, the possibility of the actual reality of dying is excruciatingly painful both to me and the others. Luckily this doesn't happen as we barely manage to stay ahead of him and ultimately manage to reach the ambush position. As soon as both us and the tango enters the area, I give the signal to attack. Once done, me Lelouch, Q2, Q3 and Q4 turn around and while zigzagging attack the tango. As we're engaging, both B and N Groups launch a simultaneous assault on the hostile. As the hostile is engaging us, P Group barrels out in scything formation while zigzagging towards the tango. It is thanks to Lelouch we know of the White Knightmare's shield and thus we can hopefully effectively compensate for the enemy's attempted use of the thing.

Suddenly both Q and R groups open fire on the tango, causing the hostile to make small, but stupid mistakes. As soon as there is an opening K Group opens fire and manage to hit the tango in the head legs an torso, causing the hostile to crash to the ground. I sigh and turn on my com, "We could kill the pilot, however there's no honor in ending this guy while he's basically defenceless, that's the Britannian method, not ours and besides we have other things to deal with. Mainly forcing Clovis to order a ceasefire. Anyways, Zero what should we do with the pilot?"

"Take him prisoner, we'll figure out what to do afterwards."

 **Ten minutes later (after successfully sneaking aboard the Britannian G1 and after Lelouch tells Kallen about getting Geass while on the way to their destination)...**

* * *

 _ **Location: Throughout Shinjuku**_

* * *

 ** _Time: 1:42 PM_**

* * *

 ** _Clovis la Britannia:_** "Attention all forces, ceasefire at once I Clovis, Third Prince of the Empire, and Royal Viceroy of Area 11, here by command ceasefire at once! You will also case destruction of any buildings or property any casualties whether they be Britannian or Eleven shall be treated equally and with out prejudice, in the name of Clovis La Britannia you are here by ordered ceasefire I will allow no further fighting"

* * *

 _ **Location: Clovis's G1**_

* * *

Clovis quirks his eyebrow, "Well are you Satisfied?"

Lelouch deadpans, "Very, well done"

Clovis, begins to drone on again, "What shall we do now? sing a few lively ballads or perhaps a nice game of chess?"

To me Clovis is the worst the human race as to offer. His very words forces the bile from my stomach to my mouth in record time. I simply shake my head in disgust. With a snarling voice, "Clovis your just a bad tasteless joke. You honestly think you could get away with this damn massacre? However, unfortunately for you will pay for your crimes against the Japanese people!"

Clovis loses a bit of color, "Who are you two?"

Both me and Lelouch approach Clovis and step out of the shadows. I laugh and with a gruff voice say, "That is none of your concern Clovis!"

While looking at this sorry abomination of nature, I stare in brief wonderment at how Lelouch Claire, Nunnally and Marry are related to this gutter trash. closing my eyes for a brief second, I say the words that will condemn this creature to eternal damnation, "Clovis la Britannia, you are here by charged with the crime of committing a genocidal campaign against the Japanese people in Shinjuku, now what could you possible say, if anything at all about your crime? what possible justification do you have for the slaughter of innocents?"

Clovis is stunned but reply's, "There just Elevens who cares about those monkeys!"

I shake my head, "Clovis la Britannia I hereby pronounced you guilty of the genocide of the Japanese in Shinjuku, your sentence is death"

"WHAT!" Clovis shrieks.

With righteous determination I walk up to Clovis and shoot him in the head. Lelouch merely nods, deciding our next course of action,"Q1, collect everything here including all security footage and all contents on Code- R, the KGB will help us out with that score, once done we're going to broadcast Clovis's crime internationally."

I suddenly remember something, "Zero before we forget, we should execute General Bartley and the others, by the way thanks for telling me about you Geass."

Before Lelouch can say a thing, I walk over to a Geassed Bartley and shoot him in the head, then I proceed to execute the other Geassed bridge staff and then...

 _ **Next day...**_

* * *

 _ **Date: Friday, August 11th, 2017**_

 ** _TV_ 's and radio stations throughout both Area 11 and the world (thanks to the Soviets)**

 **Time: 11:00 AM**

* * *

 _ **Zero:**_ "Yesterday afternoon Britannian authorities invaded and butchered innocent Japanese civilians in Shinjuku claiming falsely that it was poison gas. There was no poison gas at all, but there was a gas capsule, it contained not poison gas, but an innocent young women around either 17 or 18 years old. It was discovered yesterday that Prince Clovis was doing human experimentation on this woman. But fortunately she is now freed, thanks to the efforts of the brave men and women of the Japanese resistance within Shinjuku. In response to her escape from the vile clutches of Prince Clovis; the Britannian forces butchered the Japanese people in Shinjuku. In Prince Clovis's own words they were to carry,"

 **Clovis la Britannia:** "Out a planned urban renewal."

 _ **Zero: "**_ What this urban renewal is was nothing more and nothing less than a genocidal campaign against the Japanese people in Shinjuku in order to simply cover up Prince Clovis's human experimentation project known as Code R.

* * *

 _ **Zero first play's a snippet of** **Britannian propaganda: **_

* * *

**Propagandist Recording: "Britannia's** **resounding victory** **over Japan opened the unenlightened nation's eyes to it's true place in to days world order. Since then the Empire and Area 11 have walked hand in hand down the road to revival."**

 **After the recording ends, TV's across the world play scenes of the Japanese civilians being massacred in Shinjuku**

* * *

These monsters try to dehumanize the Japanese people, they call the brave freedom fighters that resist Britannian tyranny and oppression; terrorists, I say no! The brave Japanese freedom fighters are not terrorists they are hero's. It is the Britannian military, police and administration that are the true terrorists. Prince Clovis paid for the deaths of all the innocent Japanese men, women and children that he so thoughtlessly massacred, for what, for in his own words,"

Zero then pulls out a tape recorder and plays Clovis's giving the order to massacre the Japanese, **"** If knowledge of her gets out I'll be disinherited. As Clovis third prince of the empire, destroy Shinjuku Ghetto! Leave no one alive!"

After this Zero turns of the recorder and puts it away, "These are the exact words of former Viceroy Clovis that was extracted from his G1's audio logs. This man represents corruption. This man represents fear. This man represents tyranny and this man represents Britannia's social Darwinism at it's finest! Don't believe the lies and propaganda of the Britannian media. Through this Broadcast I have brought you nothing but absolute Truth! I am Zero, I protect the innocent and punish the guilty, for I am the seeker of truth!"

* * *

 _ **TV's across the world playing the scenes of the Japanese civilians being m** **assacred in**_ ** _Shinjuku end._ **

* * *

_**Author's note:**_

* * *

 **Even though this chapter is short, the part of The Battle of Shinjuku that's in this chapter is from Kallen's perspective only, however Kallen is only one of the commanders in the entire battle. She is initially assigned to Sector 4. I would have shown more of the battle, however I'm not yet experienced in righting chapters (hence why I wright: (whatever) minutes later). Future Chapters will get better as I gain more experience (once I do gain more experience I'll rewrite this chapter (making it longer, meaning more of the battle will be shown) and any others that need it) if people request more to the Battle of Shinjuku.**

* * *

 **Another thing I must address and it's impotent: In one review (not this fic) I'm told that the USA doesn't exist in the CG Universe, this is true, however in the timeline I clearly state that Canada, Alaska, Greenland and Iceland is combined to form the Britannian homeland. Here's the thing since the Americans won the Revolution, the British royal family would move to land they STILL have control over, they couldn't get to Australia and New Zealand because of the location and the British Raj is under Chinese control at the time (besides the surviving Royals (at this point in the timeline) want revenge, in order for this to happen they need a large population to even attempt to achieve their revenge, this realistically isn't possible if they do manage to successfully move to ether Australia or New Zealand and make ether (or combine the two) into their new Homeland (aka they need a large army to not only military defeat their enemies, but also occupy multiple countries at the exact same time(witch the Brit's want to do), however North America is just across the Atlantic from the British Isles. Also there is a reason both Kallen's mother's parents moved to the USSR. At the time: Japan's Healthcare is terrible, the Japanese people have to PAY for medical care which is expensive (especially for pregnant women because of the high population in Japan, which the Japanese government is trying to drastically reduce (outright through draconian measures), there is a high infant mortality rate (because of the draconian measures), major corruption in the Japanese medical community (heavy nepotism), etc. In the USSR: All healthcare is FREE, it's not perfect, but the USSR's healthcare is FAR more advanced than Japan's is, not as nearly as much nepotism in the medical community as there is in Japan, a lower infant mortality rate than in Japan, the Soviet's don't use draconian measures to cut down on their population (because they don't need to), etc. It gets even worse for Nagisa's parents: Naomi Kōzuki is refused medical care because she has been blacklisted for speaking out against the regime (Japanese government), this means the STATE want's her TO die through inadequate medical care, (the Kōzuki's are very popular amongst the Japanese population (both are in the Japanese government), meaning it wouldn't be good for the government just to kill them outright (the Kozukis). However, in the USSR both Naomi and her baby will receive free medical care because under Soviet law (unlike current Japanese law) strictly forbids doctors from leaving pregnant women to die (even if they do speak out against the regime) because it's viewed (correctly) that: Why should an innocent unborn child suffer for the 'sins' of the mother? I'll simplify it: The Kōzuki's DON'T have a real choice: it's ether stay in Japan and probably Naomi dies with her child or risk taking Naomi to Russia and it's cold climate for a chance that both the mother and the baby survives.**

* * *

 **Also I've been flamed for how the Stadtfeld's escape to the USSR. I've now rewrote why both the Stadtfeld and Kōzuki family's go to the USSR, meaning that for those that have already read the timeline, can (if they want) reread it.**

* * *

 **P.S: I don't mind constructive criticism (it actually helps me fix holes in this (and my other) stories so I actually welcome it), however I dislike flamers. This is _only_ to flamer's (Guest, I wish I could get rid of non guest flamer's review's): Your posts will be deleted!**

* * *

 **PS.S: Despite this being an alternate universe and such, what happens leading up to the Battle of Shinjuku (canon) still happens until the start of this Chapter, the only two differences is that it's Rivalz that call's Lelouch instead of Shirley (because of him (Lelouch) leaving Rivalz behind to 'help' the occupants of the crashed truck) and Suzaku despite never meeting Lelouch until now, still gets shot by the Royal Guard because Lelouch successfully pretends to be an innocent civilian and Suzaku falls for it. Also I rewrote one major thing: General Bartley and the G1's bridge crew is now dead (this is both permanent and officially canon for my fic). Another thing (since I've been flamed before in my other stories reviews) Lelouch in my fic Isn't (nor will he be) to OCC, the reason he tells Kallen about his Geass is because both Kallen and Lelouch promise to both never keep secrets from nor lie to each other (I'll show this in a future flashback. Anyways, Both Lelouch and Kallen have the same type of relationship that Lelouch and Suzaku have in canon (pre-SAZ**


	2. Remembrance

**"Geass being used"** (example: Lelouch smiles demonically and activates his Geass, **"I command all of you to die"** _ **/**_ **Ddraig speaking to others** _ **"**_ (Example: Akeno: "Ddraig what do we do about Suzaku now?" Ddraig: **"I don't know Akeno."/** **"Albion talking"** (Example: **Albion: "Stand down immediately!"** Kallen: "Not a chance Albion!")

 _ **"Ddraig speaking privately to Kallen"**_

 _"Kallen speaking privately to_ _Ddraig_ _"_

"Normal Speech"

Scared Gear Sounds: **[Boost]**

* * *

 _ **Date: Friday, August 11th, 2017**_

 _ **Location: Tokyo Settlement, Area 11/Japan**_

 _ **Ashford Academy Student Council Room**_

 _ **Time 1:00 PM**_

* * *

Sigh!

With yet another boring and dreary Student Council meeting my mind can't help, but wander back to the aftermath of yesterdays events. With all the protests, legitimate terrorist attacks, the murder rate against Britannians skyrocketing. I can't help but wonder what fate has in store for us. And now Clovis is seen for the tyrant he truly is, well at least by the Japanese and some Britannians. Anyways, hopefully now the Britannian people, at least some of them begin opening their eyes to the truth. I-

 **WACK**

My head suddenly darts up to see Milly hitting Lelouch on the head with a rolled up newspaper.

"Wake up Lelouch! I know you were sleeping! Your hand stopped moving" Milly scolds,

Lelouch suddenly looks up, once he get's his bearings, merely shakes his head, "Well you don't have to beat me up about it"

Because of yesterday, Rivalz joins in, "serves you right for ditching me yesterday!"

Shirley arches her eyebrow, "That's right where were you yesterday Lelouch?"

After all the trails and tribulations Shirley has finally got her passible innocent school girl façade semi-down pat, considering personality. I can't help but think how long it took my friend to keep her feeling somewhat to herself. Anyways, Ray interrupts Lelouch before he can even respond, "Does it really matter!"

I face-palm and hope this doesn't escalate to were I think it will.

Rivalz pound's his fist on the table exclaiming, "Of course it matters Ray! Lelouch left me alone to drag my bike back to school, making me late! I was told that if I was late again I would get a week's detention!"

Ray bolts up from her seat and glares at Rivalz, "Well excuse you! we're," Ray points an accusatory finger at Rivalz. " **Y _ou_** the one to fall into that truck, thus ultimately being caught up in the **_Shinjuku Massacre!"_**

I knew it!

Rivalz goes white as a ghost and trembles, barely getting out words, " W..H...A...T...?! Lelouch why didn't you say anything yesterday!?"

Lelouch shrugs, "I didn't want to worry you... sufficed to say, I got out of there and let's just leave it at that!"

Rivalz looks like he's prepared to say something else however he thinks better of it and promptly changes the subject, "Fine," sigh.. "Speaking about the Shinjuku Massacre What do you guys think of what happened yesterday, especially about Prince Clovis being killed?

I look over and briefly see Nina balling her fists up and snarls, "Murders! Those dirty Elevens got what they deserve! How could Zero murder our Viceroy like that! if-

Monica face-palms and speaks for the first time, "Here we go again"

I merely sake my head and think about how badly this will set Ray off again. Anyways, Nina never gets to finish her sentence because Ray bolts for and grabs Nina by the collar and viciously snarls, "Nina Einstein, shut the fuck up you fucking brainwashed whore, Clovis was a mass fucking murder and deserved to fucking die! Britannian soldiers murdered my parents right in front of me, not the Japanese, BRITANNIANS!? SO TAKE YOUR IMPERIALIST PROPOGANDA AND FUCKING SHOVE IT UP YOUR FUCKING ASS YOU FUCKING STUCK UP BRAIN DEAD LESBEAN SLUT!?"

Rivalz puts his hand on Ray's shoulder, "Hold on calm down Ray, your scaring her."

It Appears Nina has grown a semi-backbone because she snarls back, "OH I know all about you Raynare, while your parents died, I was RAPED by those Eleven vermin, If it wasn't for Zero, Clovis could have finished disposing of those-"

 **SLAP**

Nina looks at Ray in disgust with her smoldering eyes, she fairly hisses, "You **_dare_** call **_me_** a whore and a lesbian slut, when I see you yourself have been trying to get Kallen into the nearest broom closet to-

Milly suddenly slams her hand on the table, obviously pissed off, this causes us to look at her. Satisfied that both Ray and Nina stopped shouting at each other for now, "That's enough you guys, If we don't come up with a fix for the club activities budget, there won't be enough money at all!"

I smirk, at Milly's ingenuity to think on her feet. I decide to try to derail what I know is coming. Schooling my features into a stoic expression, I then merely arch my eyebrow and smile, "And If it comes to that point"

"The Equestrian Club will be pissed! we don't need them riding in here on horseback" Rivalz chimes in.

Obviously Rivalz's trying to keep Ray and Nina from going at it again. I'm still amazed at how Rivalz can deflect these situations away from disaster. Unfortunately it doesn't work all the time.

Shirley decides to jump on the Rivalz's 'end the latest Raynare-Nina spat' bandwagon, "You know it would have been nice if you reminded us of this mess a day a go"

Rivalz joins in, "I would have to say a day later then we would have given up"

Calmed down somewhat Ray sits back in her chair. Anyways even Lelouch hops on the bandwagon and chuckles, "Good idea, we could still to that!"

"GUUUUTS!" Three guess's who said that!

Monica giggles, and speaks for the second time since the latest 'Raynare-Nina spat' began, "Milly you trying your GUTS spell again"

I laugh. "Kallen don't laugh and besides I want you people putting your all into this"

Lelouch cocks his head to the side, "I don't think your magic going to do a whole lot."

Shirley raises her hand, "Actually your magic has gotten me going Madam President"

Milly arches her eyebrow at Shirley, "Supple and willing, that's what I like" Shirley holds her left arm in front of her and curls it upwards, placing her free hand on her curled bicep "I train hard in the Gymnastics Club!"

Milly sighs, "That's not what I was getting at-"

Shirley does a double take, "Huh?"

In revenge for Shirley interrupting her, Milly smiles lewdly at her, "Your a ten -Shirley looks down at her chest- from what I've seen in the girls bathroom anyway, you've been filling out in all the right places"

I laugh and smile, deciding to exploit Shirley's obvious crush on me and signup to Milly's favorite pastime, "Yup Shirley you sure have and you continue to get hotter by the minute and also," I suddenly spot Ray, she's giving me a death glare. "However Ray is still the hottest girl of campus in fact the entire planet!"

Rivalz smirks, "Nice save Kallen."

Shirley blushes profusely and gasps, "What are you taking about you perverts!"

For the First time since this meeting began my adopted sister, Leila decides to say something, standing up she walks over to me, "Kallen, Ray looks like she's going to vaporize you on the spot, one word... Run"

I laugh and decide to pull a Becky, "Yah I know for a fact that if I even glance at another girl especially three absolute knockouts such as you, Milly and Shirley," Ray grabs and throws a stapler at my head, but I dodge it. Anyways, Leila, Shirley and Milly blush. "Ray gets super, no ultra jealous and starts going ballistic on everyone's ass!"

Ray shoots out of her seat and before I even have a chance to run, she has me on the ground an hisses, "Kallen apologize for what you just said NOW! or so help me..."

I chuckle, "Okay, okay, okay I apologize for what I said, now would you please get off of me, your quite heavy!"

Still shaking in anger, Ray gets off of me and shakes her head mumbling, "Bloody baka!"

 **One hour later...**

* * *

 _ **Location: Ashford Academy**_

 _ **History Class (end of Class)**_

 _ **Time: 2:00 PM**_

* * *

Finally history class is over as I rise out of my seat, I suddenly spot Akeno, suddenly a hand land's on my shoulder, making me jump, my heart racing, I turn towards the voice, it's Rivalz smirking, "What's up Kallen see something you like? You have a thing for her?"

Suddenly, a sickeningly sweet, yet venomously malicious voice, laced with a hint of barely contained jealous rage, comes from behind us, it's... the air suddenly becomes heavy and somehow, impossibly... in some way thin, but... thick at the exact same time, it is... the voice... of... of... death... no Raynare, herself, "Oh really and what ** _does_** Kallen like Rivalz?"

This is the worst possible thing Rivalz can say to Ray because she is very vindictive and cruel to those she views as her enemies. She maybe all nice and sweet with her friends, but she is no one to be trifled with because she will castrate then murder anyone that crosses her. Rivalz is lucky she views him as her best friend because if she didn't, then Rivalz would see the evil dark under tone of her personality. Anyways, I swerve my head to see Ray stand up from her desk and march up to Rivalz. With this move my only real thought is: Oh shit Rivalz, your screwed now!

Rivalz, seeing Ray marching, angrily, towards him, he quickly throws his arms in front of his face protectively, "Gez Ray I'm only joking don't get jealous!"

Now these words, from a lesser person would see themselves with a lightspear directly through their heart, however as luck would have it, its Rivalz. One would think by now that provoking Ray in this way is tantamount to suicide. I sigh and hope Rivalz never gets on the wrong side of Ray or becomes her enemy because if he ever does then he would be dead before he took his next breath. Anyways, back to both reality and the situation at hand. Ray looks lived, even murderous, "Jealous ** _I'll_** show you jealous Rivalz, say uncle!"

Almost quicker then my eye can follow, Ray, face twisted in anger, lunges and wraps her arms, around Rivalz's neck, Ray has Rivalz in a headlock! and begins applying severe pressure, Rivalz, being just as surprised as I am, cries out, "Ok! ok! Ray! Uncle! Uncle!" Ray, satisfied at Rivalz response, releases him and smirks, "Good boy Rivalz, now then don't do it again!"

I shake my head and silently thank what ever deity that saved Rivalz from his usual beating by Ray. However I then frown and think back to the time seven years ago when-

Rivalz looks at me worried, "Kallen what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong Rivalz, actually I never did tell you about how Ray, Akeno and I met did I Rivalz?

"No not really Kallen."

I simply nod, "Well Rivalz we first met when..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

* * *

 _ **Date: Wednesday, August 10th, 2010**_

 _ **Location: Shinjuku, Tokyo, People's Republic of Japan**_

 _ **Time: 7:00 PM**_

* * *

"Kallen Get down!"

I duck under the rubble a split second before a hale of bullets can pepper my body full of holes. I sigh in relief, knowing the simple fact that if Kalawarner wasn't here, well I would be just another corpse on the ground just like all those Japanese that are senselessly butchered by Britannia. Suddenly Kala shakes me out of my thoughts, "Kallen, if we're to get out of Japan alive, we need to locate the remnants of the Japanese Self-Defence Force, Police Force as well as the Japanese Red Army or any armed civilians, one other thing it would be safest to use your father's last name instead of your mom's."

I nod, "I understand, however, while were making our way out of this country we should try to save as many Japanese as humanly possible, on that note, please give me your sidearm," I holdup my left hand. "Please Kala I maybe only ten, but I refuse to let innocent people die if there is a chance to save them!"

"Fine Kallen, but both your mom and Naoto are going to kill me when we get back! however you will have to follow my lead and do what I tell you for the most part, Yes?"

I simply nod.

* * *

 **Seven hours later...**

* * *

For several hours me and Kala have been running and fighting, the stench of rotten putrid corpses everywhere. Despite all of this I can't help but feel lucky Naoto taught me to defend myself, I know it's controversial, but before me and Kala came here, he taught me how to use small calibre firearms, why: because I wanted to go to Japan and see my grandparent's homeland. My mom was of course against it because the KGB reported at the time that Britannia planned to invade Japan and I and whomever went with me, would be caught up in a warzone: that was Six months ago, I should have listened, but I didn't. Now both me and Kala are stuck fighting for our very lives against insurmountable odds, we may even die, I remember mom and I came to a compromise: I can go to Japan, but I must learn to how to defend myself, including using firearms.

Now for the good news, err... somewhat, We've found survivors, including members of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police. We're now heading to the Soviet Embassy, if we can get there, we then contact Moscow, and my mother, Anyways, luckily for us our entire group is armed, suddenly we hear gunfire and a girl screaming in agony as well as begging for help not to far from us. Our group quickly runs to towards the gunshots, but manage to stay hidden. Once we reach the area the gunshots are coming from, we see a squad of Britannian soldiers killing innocent people, Kala turns around and puts her hand on my shoulder, "Kallen stay here and no buts!"

Kala stays with me to protect me while the rest of our group engage and successfully wipes out all most all of the soldiers, only ten Britannian's remain; one of them is holding a little girl as a hostage, while the other nine are pointing their guns at the rest of the hostages, including several children, Anyways, the Britannian holding the female hostage, begins frantically shouting, "Stay back or this little Jap whore is fucking dead!?"

Despite fear and adrenaline pumping through me at crazy intervals. I try to force them down to acceptable levels because if I don't one wrong move from being panicking means me, Kala and whomever else is with us will die. I suddenly have an idea and pull on Kala's left sleeve and successfully manage to get her attention. As soon as she looks at me questioningly, I whisper to her, "Kala I have an idea can you get snipers on the roofs for some head shots, with out being detected by those Britannians?"

Kala nods and motions for me to continue. "I know it's risky, but I'll try to get behind the hostage taker and I'll shoot him in the back; as soon as he's hit, have one of the snipers drop him, however I won't fire until the snipers take out the other nine punks, also don't move until you see me put my left hand behind my back and open and close it four times."

Kala obviously disapproves of this plan, however, seeing no other option shakes her head, but at the exact same time smirks at me, "Kallen do you think it will work?

I sigh, "I hope so Kala I really do"

* * *

 **Seven minutes later...**

* * *

 ** _Time: 7:07 PM_**

* * *

Everything's all set I give the signal the snipers drop the nine Brit soldiers, the hostage taker begins panicking, however luck is on my side because I mange to successfully sneak up behind the prick, my hand's begin to shake in trepidation. However I know that if I screw up the girl's dead, so I aim my gun carefully and despite the shaking, I hit him, but the bullet veers off course and hits his left shoulder blade instead of his chest. He howls in pain, then a sniper drops him. I run over to the girl and offer my hand to her, "Here let me help you."

The poor girl is shaken, however, she grabs it, allowing me to help her up she smiles at me gratefully, "Thank you! if you weren't here we would have been butchered by those pigs! By the my name is Akeno Himejima."

I shake her hand, "My name is Kallen Stadtfeld, please to me you anyways I-" Suddenly I hear a sharp sob I look over to were the sound's coming from and see a ghastly sight, a girl around my age, severely beaten." "Akeno What happened to her?!"

Akeno looks down at the ground in tears, "sh...she's been raped by those soldiers you guys killed, we couldn't stop them, bu..but the only reason that they did was because you guys showed up."

I sadly nod and then I walk up to the badly beaten girl, she stares at me in absolute terror expecting more abuse and both flinch's and trembles at the exact same time, I have to say something to reassure her, "Don't worry I won't hurt you my name is Kallen Stadtfeld and I can help you if you will let me," I reach out my hand to help her, The girl stares at me for a few minutes then slowly grasps my hand, "O-O-Okay, I..."

I hold up my right hand, "It's okay, can you tell me your name?"

The frightened girl stares at me for a minute, "S-S-Sure, it's Raynare MacLellan. Anyways, I heard that you and the others with you saved us all from those monsters that killed my parents... and the others... right before my eyes then they... proceeded to rape me... for hours... all those people dead... after...after seeing the Japanese," Raynare throws up, after she collects herself, there is a steely resolve in her eyes. "After seeing the Japanese d... die, I don't... I can't..." I put my hand on her shoulder, but she shakes her head." I'm through with them..."

Akeno and the others are shocked at Raynare, I simply look at her,

"Raynare are you?" She clinches her fist, "...corpses of Japanese men, women and children and even infants; the body's of my parents," Raynare looks right at all of use with unflinching resolve and says, with absolute steely clarity, "I swear, so help me, I swear I will... I will one day OBLITERATE BRITANNIA!?"

Everyone of us is shocked especially all the Japanese at this proclamation. I suddenly see a young woman, she looks like an older version of Akeno, walk up to me, once she reaches me, she puts a hand on my left shoulder, "Thank you for saving us if you and your friends weren't here we would of all been killed, so thank you. The Britannians are truly evil, I told those soldiers that we," pointing at Akeno and an older man. "Are Soviets... I knew they were bad, but until now- well... anyway I was vacationing here with both my daughter Akeno and my husband Baraquiel before the war started, what a mistake that turned out to be, by the way, my name is Shuri Himejima."

After all of this mess started, this is the first time I truly smile, " A pleasure to meet you," I suddenly feel someone tug on my sleeve, it's Akeno. "Yes?"

"Kallen I just wanted to know, who came up with that brilliant plan that saved our lives?

I shrug, "I did," Raynare gasps. What? it's true if you don't believe me ask Kala, she'll confirm I'm telling the truth."

In support Kala walks up to us, "What Kallen says is the truth, if it wasn't for her quick thinking most of you wouldn't have survived at all, in fact Kallen **_was_** the one that managed to convince me to go out of my way to rescue anyone that I could, well I would have done that anyways, but only people we came a cross, by the way my name is Kalawarner Levant."

Suddenly out of nowhere, Raynare drops to one knee and stares at me in absolute reverence, "Kallen Stadtfeld, I hear by swear myself, my loyalty to you... my body and soul and my very life is yours to command... mistress!"

I'm in total shock, I never expected this, well then I-

Suddenly I hear a voice behind me, "This is an interesting development."

I turn around to see four Japanese kids standing in front of me. I raise my eye brow questioningly. One of them, an older girl smiles warmly at me. I soon realise that the voice that spoke to me was her voice. Still smiling she speaks for the second time, "You are an interesting person indeed. Anyway, My name is Saeko Busujima and these people," she point's to three other children individually as she tells me their names. "Takashi Komuro, Rei Miyamoto, Saya Takagi and Kohta Hirano."

I nod then with a smile on my face I walk up to each of them and shake their hands individually, "I'm glad to meet all of you."

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback.**_

* * *

 _ **Date: Friday, August 11th, 2017**_

 _ **Location: Ashford Academy**_

 _ **History Class (end of Class)**_

 _ **Time: 2:40 PM**_

* * *

"That story... was intense Ray actually... oh man I...-"

Ray put's her hand on Rivalz shoulder, "Listen Rivalz that was seven years ago, it's true what I said about Britannia back then however that doesn't mean that I hate all Britannians just the Britannian military, Anyways, Rivalz can I ask you a favor: Don't tell anyone about what I said what I planned to do to Britannia seven years ago, especially, that..." Ray clinches her fists. "Nina."

Not knowing what to say or do at the moment Rivalz only nods, "Sure Ray what are friends for!"

* * *

 _ **Author's note:**_

* * *

 **The reason Raynare is obsessed with Kallen is because of her being brutally raped by those Britannian soldiers for several hours, this results in Ray being permanently mentally unstable and an inhuman (no pun intended) hatred of ALL Britannian soldiers. Ray legitimately views Kallen as her saviour and one true master because from her perspective: Kallen (at the time) risked her own life to save not only herself, but every one taken prisoner by the Britannians and the simple fact that she (a ten year old little girl) was until recently just raped (and both her mother and father were murdered before her eyes) and physically brutalised by the soldiers.**

* * *

 **The only reason Baraquiel doesn't do anything about Ray is because he can't, if Baraquiel tried to do anything at all the hostages would be executed immediately. I'll probably be flamed for what happened to Ray in the Flashback as well as Baraquiel no doing anything about it however, in a real life situation ask yourself this: If you are there in the place of Baraquiel, but you know for a fact that if you even attempt to do anything at all, the echelon of Britannian soldiers clustered together will open fire and mercilessly kill everyone (including the children) in the group, would you risk it? would you consign everyone of the hostages to death, unless you had a concrete plan to save everyone (at least the children)? This is the decision Baraquiel must make in my story. This type of morality/ethical choice is in my personal opinion is horrifying to the extreme and this type of barbarism is beyond the pale vile. People need to be aware that these things not only happen in real life, but also others are caught up in these sick and twisted scenarios. These types of things are in video games, TV shows, movies, etc... Anyways, enough of the ranting, I manly put in the Flashback to raise awareness that these disgusting acts occur in real life and it's not a game and it's not funny! Real people die! And we must do what we can to prevent such vile injustice's from occurring to the best of our abilities. We must have viable contingency plans to get innocent people (especially children) out of these situations!**

* * *

 **I change Raynare's last name to MacLellan because it sounds better when I say it in my head.**


	3. The Rise of Zero and Inferno!

**"Geass being used"** (example: Lelouch smiles demonically and activates his Geass, **"I command all of you to die"** _ **/**_ **Ddraig speaking to others** _ **"**_ (Example: Akeno: "Ddraig what do we do about Suzaku now?" Ddraig: **"I don't know Akeno."/** **"Albion talking"** (Example: **Albion: "Stand down immediately!"** Kallen: "Not a chance Albion!")

 _ **"Ddraig speaking privately to Kallen"**_

 _"Kallen speaking privately to_ _Ddraig_ _"_

"Normal Speech"

* * *

 _ **Date: Saturday, August 12th, 2017**_

 _ **Location: Tokyo Settlement, Area 11/Japan**_

 _ **Ashford Academy: Girls Dormitory: Kallen and Raynare's**_

 _ **Room 7:00 AM**_

* * *

"Kallen wake up!"

I groggily, slowly rub the sleep from my eyes, and turn towards Ray's voice, I see her standing in front of me, dressed in only her panties and bra, once she confirms that I'm paying attention to her, she smiles, "Finely awake love, good, Milly just called my cell, there's something on the TV you've got to see!"

"I raise my eyebrow questioningly, "What channel?"

Ray merely shakes her head at me, "The news, apparently Tamaki fucked up again, what does Ohgi see in that damn jackass? and Why does Ohgi even allow him to stay in his resistance cell? I don't get it!"

I shrug, "I don't know, comic relief perhaps?"

Ray begins giggling, then falls on the floor, clutching her gut laughing, "that.. That's just to.. damn funny!... Anyways the clicker's beside you, Channel 4."

I nod, seeing the clicker beside me, I pick it up and turn on the TV, switching it to Channel 4."

Once channel 4 is switched on we see a female reporter in the Channel 4 studio fidget for some reason before saying, "We now take you to a live press conference held by Lord Kewell"- the screen then changes to the press conference.-

The TV then switch to Lord Kewell with top echelons of the Purist Faction standing beside him. Kewell then takes the podium, "Prince Clovis has been taken from us, he fought for peace and justice against all of the Elevens; he did a martyr. "Bullshit!" I hiss. "We must all bury our sorrow and carry on this will."

"'Sorrow' my ass" Ray scoffs.

After this the TV switches back to the studio. The same female reporter picks up where she left off, "We bring breaking news, the man suspected has been caught, the suspect is an Honorary Britannian- Suddenly the screen shows Suzaku Kururugi, being lead by Britannian soldiers, in prison garbs and being backhanded when he tries to say something- Private Suzaku Kururugi, a former Eleven and Honorary Britannian. we're in shock. "I repeat Suzaku Kururugi: arrested for murder."

"How the _**hell** _ did Tamaki let Kururugi escape?"

Ray shrugs, exasperated, "I don't know, we'll have to ask Ohgi once we link up with him later, however before that, there something we need to do first Kallen."

I smirk, "What?"

Before I can even say another word, Ray quickly rushes up to me and kisses me on the lips, only to pull away, then begins purring, she takes her right hand, moving it towards my head, her fingers, ever so slowly and lovingly strokes my hair, "Oh, mistress Kallen it's-"

I put my finger on her lips and shake my head, "Not right now love, wait till after this whole Kururugi mess is finished with first."

Ray smiles wickedly at me and quickly licks my finger, "Meanie, fine, that Kururugi prick is going to suffer, for disturbing our alone time! Anyways, we should contact Ohgi and the others soon."

"Ray hand me your cell for a minute, but first, any word on Claire's so called 'secret mission'."

Ray nods, "Sure, just a second and no I haven't heard anything yet on Claire or her mission. "

I shrug, "Shame."

A few minutes later Ray hands me her phone, one I take it from her, I immediately call Ohgi, "Hey Ohgi, did you see the news on Channel Four? Well your buddy Tamaki, fucked thing up again, meet, both me and Ray at the observation deck at Tokyo Tower when it's 1600 hours? Zero will show up as well, and before you say anything about the time and location, think of this as payback for losing Kururugi!"

I promptly hang up before Ohgi can say a word. I smirk, "Now it's time to run those dimwits through the gauntlet!"

"Oh kalley, revenge is sweet!" Ray crackles.

* * *

 ** _Several hours later (1600 hours_ _)..._**

* * *

 _ **Location: Observation deck at Tokyo Tower**_

 _ **Time: 4:00 PM**_

* * *

When me, Ray and Lelouch arrive at Tokyo Tower, we see Ohgi and the others congregating near the coin-operated telescopes, before were spotted, my little revenge scheme begins and Lelouch separates from us. It's time for our presence to be known, anyways we head towards Ohgi's location, when Ohgi spots us, he moves to intercept, once he reaches us, Ohgi, obviously in a foul mood, narrowing his eyes, "Kallen why did you have us come here of all places, **_it's_** public! y-"

I wave my hand in dismissal, silencing him, "That's not important right now, what is important is that I want you and your comrades to board the out board train on loop line five, no but's, that is all, once you do this you will receive more instructions."

"But Kallen-"

"I said no buts Ohgi, that is all!

"Fine! but you and I **_will_** have words later!

I laugh, "Of course we will!"

I then turn around and smirk, thinking, let the games begin!

* * *

 _ **Twenty minutes later...**_

* * *

 _ **Out-board Train On Loop-line Five**_

 _ **Time: 4:30 PM**_

* * *

Now that Ohgi and the others are on board and things are going to plan, it's time Lelouch contact's Ohgi, Anyways, I activate a bug that was covertly placed in Ohgi's cell, well sufficed to say, I can now covertly intercept both Lelouch and Ohgi's call.

In a frustrated voice Ohgi huffs, "What now?"

In a controlled voice Lelouch reply's, "Face forward and look to your right, what do see?"

In response Ohgi growls, "The Britannian city, it was stolen away from us and built on our sacrifice," "

In the same controlled voice Lelouch asks, "And on the left?"

In a barely controlled rage Ohgi snarls, I see our city, remnants of a desiccated city after the Britannians sucked it dry"

Satisfied, Lelouch coolly responds, "Good answer, now make your way to the front of the train."

* * *

 _ **Five minutes later...**_

* * *

Well my plan is finally coming to fruition because now I'm standing with Ohgi and the others in front of a disguised Lelouch, the deliciously sweet thing is these idiots have no idea that their presence is being graced by an exiled Britannian Prince. Anyways, Lelouch has his back turned to us, I decide to initiate the final phase of my plan: 'Play the dumb teenager', so I begin this charade by saying, "Was It you on the phone?"

I can here Yoshida remark behind me, "Ah, do think it's a trap?"

I decide to up the ante, "Well was it you in Shinjuku? Was that ceasefire your doing?"

Irate that Lelouch is ignoring us, Sugiyama snarls, "Hey were talking to you!"

Suddenly as the train passes through the tunnel Lelouch, turns around, being the melodramatic ponce, "Yes it was me, my name is Zero!"

"Kallen what is this?!"

I smirk, yes, my smirk would make even the Four Great Devil Kings piss their pants, "Oh what ever do you mean Ohgi?

Ohgi clinching his fists, "You know _**exactly** _ what I mean Kallen!"

My smirk only deepens, "Well thanks to you louts, you let not only Suzaku Kururugi _**escape**_ , you also _**allowed**_ him to get _**captured**_ by the Britannian military no less! Now _ **how** _ did _**that** _ happen exactly? Hey," I clap my hands. "Lets play a round of: 'Lets blame Tamaki' shall we not lads? because lets face it people: If your stupider than Shinichirō Tamaki, then there is no redemption!"

Ohgi is mortified and tightens his firsts and begins trembling, "You haven't heard then?" I shake my head and motion for Ohgi to continue, "The thing is Kallen. Ohgi's shaking gets worse. "After Shinjuku, Tamaki was supposed to guard Kururugi, however a few hours ago, Kururugi managed to escape after he used a knife to stab Tamaki in the shoulder-"

I face-palm, "What?! how the hell did Kururugi get a fucking knife!?"

"Tamaki was the one to bring Kururugi his lunch, however, when Tamaki wasn't looking, Kururugi stab him with the utensil... err knife-"

I just look at Ohgi incredulously, "You blithering imbeciles! You people are perhaps the dumbest resistance fighters I've _**ever**_ had the displeasure of meeting! I-"

Ohgi having enough roars, "Kallen That's enough! After Kururugi stabbed Tamaki in the shoulder, he then quickly pulled the knife out and quickly stab Tamaki in the heart with the same knife, killing him! Sugiyama was also there to act as backup, but Kururugi both overpowered and stab him. Fortunately it was Sugiyama's right arm instead of his heart!"

I lower my head in shame, "Ohgi I'm-"

Lelouch silences us with a wave of his hand, "I think we should get back to the business at hand."

I Sigh, "Understood Zero."

When I raise my head again, I spot Ray, I suddenly realise she doesn't seem to care that Tamaki is dead. Actually she looks bored. Anyways, she then merely shakes her head, "I agree with Zero it's time to return to the _**actual**_ reason were here for!"

Lelouch nods, "Ok then lets cut to the chase, the reason were here is to save Suzaku Kururugi from his court martial!"

Yoshida seems shocked, "Say what! We can't do that! and besides that fucker killed Tamaki!

Lelouch just ignores Yoshida and continues on like he did say anything, "Yes we can and will save him! Why? because if we don't then The Purists can dismantle the Honorary Britannian system!" Absolute horror appears on Ohgi, Yoshida and Sugiyama's face's as the truth finally dawns on them. "Why do you think they are using Kururugi in the first place? If it wasn't for the dismantlement of the Honorary System then I wouldn't stop Kururugi's execution."

Ohgi quickly takes charge, 'Then what do you want us to do Zero?"

Suddenly Lelouch's body language shifts to a relaxed state. I may not see it because of the mask but I know Lelouch is smirking demonically and with a gleeful chuckle, " I have a plan and this is what we're going to do..."

* * *

 _ **Eight hours later...**_

* * *

 _ **Date: Sunday, August 13th, 2017**_

 _ **Location: TV's All Over the world** _

**_Time: 12:30 AM_ **

* * *

A male Reporter gives his report on the seen, "Any moment-Any moment, It's a sight to see, the throngs lining the route. Waiting on baited breath for the murder of Prince Clovis to pass by; former Eleven and Honorary Britannian; Suzaku Kururugi- I- I can see them they have the suspect, Suzaku Kururugi is headed this way- voices of scorn, growing ever louder, bearing a testament to a peoples love of their Prince, raining their judgment down on a terrorist; Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald, integral in settling this case, will be presiding over this case as acting consul"

* * *

 _ **Ten minutes later...**_

* * *

 _ **Time: 12:40 AM**_

* * *

This is it, this is the very moment that will ether make or break our rebellion, if we die here we fail, if we complete the objective at hand, the next phase can begin. I await on top of the closest building, disguised, hidden, until the right time to reveal myself to the world. Anyways as I watch a disguised Lelouch with Ray driving a mock-up of the Clovismobile approach the convoy, from my vantage point I visibly see Kururugi, bruised, beaten, broken, obviously a shell of his former self. Being held at gunpoint by four thuggish, brutes, brandishing M27 Infantry Automatic Rifle's like the Nazi wannabes they are. It is plainly obvious that the Purists are expecting trouble if they equip mere foot soldiers with these things. Anyways, when the fake Clovismobile stops, I watch from my portable TV the twat, Lord Jeremiah, snarl at Lelouch before he even makes his appearance, "You dare desecrate his highness car, come out of there right this instant!"

Suddenly the Hugh Britannian flag vaporizes from the flames revealing Lelouch in this Zero suit. Lelouch's suit consists of a tight dark purple suit with golden stripes and long, wrapped sleeves. The outfit combines Victorian fashion with that of a sleek bodysuit, elegant but practical; worn over it is a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head and a spiky black and indigo mask. before Jeremiah can say a thing, Lelouch 'fabulously' declares, "I am Zero!"

I snort at Lelouch being a total ponce. It's obvious that Jeremiah is thinking the exact same thing because his face transforms into a scowl. Then with a snort he shakes his head at Lelouch, "I've seen enough Zero! This little show of yours is over," Jeremiah pulls out his sidearm and fires it into the air, summoning several Frames. "First things first why don't you lose that mask!"

Lelouch chuckles, "No can do, however there's a few things that need to be addressed!"

With that said, Lelouch lifts his right arm dramatically over his head and snap his fingers. With this action I silently cheer and think: yes show time! Then I quickly spread my wings and fly towards the convoy, timing it perfectly, I land beside Lelouch, just as the large box behind Lelouch falls to pieces, revealing the capsule from Shinjuku, in a frantic panic, Jeremiah exclaims "What the?... what the hell are you!" referring to me. "Is this some kind of joke?!"

A panicked Purist yells, "Lord Jeremiah, I don't what that thing is, but all I know is: they got the..."

Livid, Jeremiah silences the Purist with his hand before she has a chance to finish and snarls, "Fine what are your demands? and what the bloody hell are you!"

I smile under my mask, "I Am... Inferno! What I am is.. what my species is... I _**AM,**_ as well as my species... are, Fallen Angels, and no, forget that Hollywood, cartoonish shit! _**we** _ exist, and if you are wondering the Governor General of our race gave me _**permission**_ to reveal our existence to the entire world! Anyways, I believe Zero has something to say!"

"Of course I do Inferno, the thing is what I want Jeremiah is for an exchange: the capsule behind us, for Suzaku Kururugi whom is a innocent man!"

Jeremiah scoffs, "This man is not innocent, he's been charged for high treason for murdering a prince I can't hand him over!"

I giggle at this idiot's foolishness, and await Lelouch's next words, "No your mistaken Jeremiah, he's no murder!-"

"What are you saying Zero?"

I'm thoroughly enjoying this because I know for a fact that after tonight the Purists are screwed. It's semi-heartening to know despite everything Jerry still shows some backbone in front of the cameras for now because of what will happen next will spell the downfall of the Britannian Purist Faction.

It's time to reveal who really killed Clovis, so I decide to speak up, "Actually Jerry, I'll answer that question, but first I have something of equal importance to say first. We have overwhelming evidence that Kururugi really is innocent and the evidence will be shown in a few minutes. But first there is the central factor that you never did an actual investigation into Clovis's assassination. Since this is the actual case and the very fact that you don't know the true culprit. You arbitrarily decided to use Kururugi as a scapegoat just so you could remove the Honorary Britannian System from existence!"

Loud gasps can be heard from the crowd. I ignore them and continue, "Your only concern is the destruction of the Honorary Britannian System not finding Clovis's real killer. Once the Honorary System is removed then you can then officially send every last Japanese from all Britannian Settlements into the Ghetto's! even the Japanese that are currently apart of the Britannian military! This is your intent! You, the Britannian Purist faction are nothing but vile abominations of nature that only care about serving your own selfish interests not justice and truth! You want to know who killed that mass murdering sycophant? You want to know who put that miserable wretch out of his abominable misery? Well I'll tell you whom exactly righteously executed Clovis! Because it wasn't Suzaku Kururugi who killed that effeminate abomination: Clovis la Britannia. The person who killed him was... me!"

The entire crowed gasps.

Lelouch then takes over for me, "For a single Japanese you will save every Britannian here including yourself! I find that to be a bargain"

Jeremiah eyes budge and grits his teeth, and with a hiss, "Their mad I tell you," Jeremiah aims his sidearm at me. "They will pay the price for mocking the crown! And how dare you spread such lies about us!"

Lelouch holds up this hand, "Careful you don't want the public learn of Orange do you?"

Jeremiah's teeth still on edge, sneers, "What are you talking about?

I snigger, while Lelouch merely cocks his head, "Oh come on surely you've heard of Orange Lord Jeremiah? You know of Code R already? In fact we have some video's and recordings I stole from Clovis's G1 after Inferno executed Clovis and before we left the G1. Now it's time to play it!"

* * *

 _ **Lelouch pulls out and activates a previously hidden tape recorder...**_

* * *

 _ **Tape recorder:**_

* * *

General Bartley: Using the G1's Com system: "...They got away, and you call yourselves the Royal Guard, why do you think I only told you people about this!" A very demanding Bartley snarls.

In response a Britannian soldier stutters, "Sorry sir, but... we'll keep looking for her."

In a board tone Clovis simply says, "So the plan has moved on the next phase, If knowledge of her gets out I'll be disinherited, tell them back home that, we are carrying out a planned urban renewal here. As Clovis third prince of the empire, destroy Shinjuku Ghetto! Leave no one alive!"

* * *

 _ **The video cuts to Clovis's execution:**_

* * *

Clovis quirks his eyebrow, "Well are you Satisfied?"

Zero deadpans, "Very, well done"

Clovis, begins to drone on again, "What shall we do now? sing a few lively ballads or perhaps a nice game of chess?"

While glaring through her mask at Clovis. Inferno then shakes her head in absolute disgust and snarls, "Clovis your just a bad tasteless joke. You honestly think you could get away with this damn massacre? However, unfortunately for you will pay for your crimes against the Japanese people!"

Clovis loses a bit of color, "Who are you two?"

Both Inferno me and Zero approach Clovis and step out of the shadows. Inferno laughs and with a gruff voice says , "That is none of your concern Clovis!"

Tightening her fists, Inferno says the words that will condemn Clovis to his fate, "Clovis la Britannia, you are here by charged with the crime of committing a genocidal campaign against the Japanese people in Shinjuku, now what could you possible say, if anything at all about your crime? what possible justification do you have for the slaughter of innocents?"

Clovis is stunned but reply's, "There just Elevens who cares about those monkeys!"

Inferno shakes her head, "Clovis la Britannia I hereby pronounced you guilty of the genocide of the Japanese in Shinjuku, your sentence is death"

"WHAT!" Clovis shrieks.

With a determined gait, Inferno walks up to Clovis and shoot him in the head.

* * *

 _ **The video cut's back to the convoy with Kallen, Lelouch and the others...**_

* * *

 _ **Location: Tokyo Settlement,**_  
 _ **On A bridge in Tokyo Settlement,**_ _ **Area 11/Japan**_

* * *

Lelouch claps his hands, "The truth has finally been revealed and now..." Lelouch taps his foot on the roof to signal Ray to drive the car forward. "Orange your time as my double agent is over!"

Jeremiah does a double-take, "Huh!? Say what?"

Lelouch ignores the interruption and continues, "Your final act you must preform for me is simple-"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Kewell Soresi drives in front of Jeremiah, not even bothering to seal himself into his cockpit, aim's his frame's gun at us, yelling, "Enough of this bullshit! Die you murders you wi-"

What comes next seems like a blur to an outside observer because just as Kewell arrives in front of Lelouch's field of vision. Once this occurs it comes very apparent that Lelouch activates his Geass, **"You will do ev** **erything in your power to help us escape, your prisoner as well and you will kill all Britannian soldiers that get in your way, but you will do everything in your power to protect all Britannian civilians!** **"**

The geassed Kewell does as he is told, "Right you there release the prisoner, nobody gets in his way"

"Kewell your working for Zero, you traitor I thought it was Jeremiah!?" one of the Purists roars at Kewell.

Lelouch laughs, "Ha! I just wanted to expose the real traitor," Lelouch shrugs. "Since I've no more use for Kewell!"

I suddenly spot Marika Soresi. Her face causes my mind to quickly flashback to the moment the KGB sent us the info and picture of her, which allowed us to factor her into the equation. A sudden smirk comes to my lips because I have something very special planed for Marika down the road. Anyways, it looks like she's in Lelouch's field of vision as well. Luckily Lelouch notices this because the next words out of his mouth are, "What are you going to do girl? Are you going to **attack your commanding officer and your fellow Britannian soldiers whom you consider traitors? Which are probably are everyone here! excluding Suzaku Kururugi.** **"**

Once Lelouch casts his gaze to the unhelmeted Britannian infantry, **"Oh what about you guys will you help Kururugi who is truly innocent of his supposed crime and us- his liberators escape!"** Obviously, with the damage done, Lelouch then deactivates his Geass. "Or will you, oh I guess it doesn't matter anymore!"

Anyways, Kewell's Geassed sister goes crazy and attacks every Britannian soldier in sight except Kururugi; this gives me, Lelouch and Ray enough time to get to Kururugi. Once this happens we grab Kururugi and use the confusion that Lelouch has sown to run to the side of the road and jump off, were we fall into the massive makeshift trampoline cobbled together by using: an old Britannian MR-1 with a massive elastic canvas webbing woven between it's slash harkens.

* * *

 ** _Four hours later..._**

* * *

 ** _Location: An old_ destroyed Stadium in Shinjuku**

* * *

 _ **Time: 4:58 AM**_

* * *

We did it! Now all that is left to do is to get Kururugi on our side, it's decided that Lelouch will attempt to reason with this idiot, both me and Ray are standing in the shadows waiting for Lelouch to initiate the conversation that will decide apart of our future, finally after getting Kururugi out of his restraints, Lelouch place's his hand on his shoulder, both me and Ray, await with baited breath, as Lelouch begins the pivotal conversation that will, for better or for worse, change the course of history, "It looks like they treated you rather roughly, now that you know what their really like Private Kururugi, Britannia is rotten, if you wish to bring change to this world, then join me!"

Kururugi glares at Lelouch, "Really Zero, you want me to join you?" Kururugi briefly looks down then returns his gaze to Lelouch again. "So is it true, is Inferno really the one who killed Prince Clovis?"

We just look at him, our mouths agape at Kururugi's obvious idiocy, no matter I take over for Lelouch, "This is war moron why wouldn't I execute an enemy commander, especially one that ordered a ** _fucking_** massacre!?" It's time for me to set Kururugi straight. "And besides Kururugi look what they did to Shinjuku just a few days a go!"

Kururugi is shocked at my statement, "What do you mean Prince Clovis was eliminating terrorists!"

I can't believe this idiot! what the fucking hell!? does this dick have the brain the size of a peanut without it's shell or what? exasperated beyond belief, I try one more time to get through to this retard, "No Kururugi, Prince Clovis ordered the extermination of the Japanese people, your people in Shinjuku!"

Kururugi reacts to my statement in the most bizarre way humanly possible, he _**denies**_ the Shinjuku Massacre's very existence! "NO you are a liar Prince Clovis would never do that and I won't join you _ **terrorist's**_! and I believe the system can be changed for the better and from with in. Also, using any contemptible means aren't worth anything!"

Suzaku then abruptly, with out warning, turns around and walks away.

Me Lelouch and Ray are shocked to the core and I'm so shocked that I barely utter, "What now Zero?"

Lelouch, still shocked, manages to pull himself together long enough to barely mumble, "Inferno... Let.. let him.. Go."

I shake my head in disgust at Kururugi's beyond the pale stupidity.

* * *

 _ **Two Hours later...**_

* * *

 _ **Location: Ashford**_ ** _Academy: student Council room_ **

_**Time: 7:58 AM**_

* * *

As Both me and Ray enter the room we see Claire sitting in one of the chairs with an elbow on the table. Suddenly she looks up, her face morphing into a smile, "I'm glad you guy's are here because I would like both of you meet me outside of the Britannian Government Bureau tomorrow morning. I know your probably wondering why, but I can't tell you much right now until tomorrow however..."

* * *

 _ **Authors note: **_

* * *

**_Kallen, Lelouch and Ray are disguised_** _ **during the event's of interrogating Clovis aboard the G1 (Raynare was standing right beside both Kallen and Lelouch during the interrogation, she just didn't have any dialogue and was standing off to the side acting as a guard**_ _ **just in case G1 base personnel showed up.)**_

 **I will explain why Azazel gives Kallen permission to reveal the existence of the fallen angel race on international TV in the next chapter.**

 _ **Also, during the start of the chapter, I showed the type of relationship both Ray and Kallen actually have, this gives a prelude to what comes next.**_

 ** _Semi-spoiler: The fact that both Ray and Kallen are_** ** _roommates indicates (though it sound's meaningless right now) plays a massive role in this story's future development._**


	4. Euphie and Asia Arrive!

**"Geass being used"** (If Geass is about to be used (Example: Lelouch, smirks evilly before he activates his Geass, with a demonic grin, **"I order every last one of you: Die!"** ) **/** **Ddraig talking _"_ ** (Example: Akeno: "Ddraig what do we do with Suzaku now?" Ddraig: **"That depends Akeno."/ "Albion talking"** (Example: **Albion: "Stand down immediately!"** Kallen: "Not a chance Albion!")

 _ **"Ddraig speaking privately to Kallen"** _

_"Kallen speaking privately_ to _Ddraig"_  
 **Flashback:**  
"Normal Speech"

Scared Gear Sounds: **[Boost]**

* * *

 _ **Date: Sunday, August 13th, 2017**_

 _ **Location: Tokyo Settlement, Area 11/Japan**_

 _ **Outside the Britannian Government Bureau**_

 ** _Time: 11:00 PM_ **

* * *

I have some good news and bad news. Good news is we've finally linked up with Claire after her secret mission. That's why were

here outside the Britannian Government Bureau. However I wonder why Claire would ask us to be here of all places? Anyways, the bad news is that because of our current location she can't tell us until were no longer in public. However I have to say something so we don't draw attention too us. After a quick greeting I ask her, "So Claire, what was so important that you weren't around for the last few days?"

Claire merely smiles, "Can't say much Kallen however I do have some both good and bad news. The good news is-"

Suddenly and out of nowhere we here a shout from above, "Watch out, look out below!"

All of us look up to see a young beautiful girl, around the same age as Claire, attempt to use tied together bed sheets to slid down one of the Bureau's first story window's, unfortunately midway down, she loses her grip and falls!

This is insane! Is this girl suicidal or what? Clearly she's watched way to many cartoons or crappy Anime, seriously who other than this bint does this in **real life!** Anyways, suddenly I feel, a person rush by me it's Issei, with unprecedented speed and stamina, he manages to successfully catch the girl before she falls to her death. Another possibility is the fact that if she does somehow survive, she will fracture several bones or worse, shatter her idiotic skull into a million pieces! Ultimately once Issei makes sure the girl's all right, err, semi-alright, she quickly hugs him, "Thank you for saving me! I-"

"What to have sex with and bare your children, Issei-kun!... Lets passionately make out!"

Issei goes as red as my hair. While I shake my head, then a an idea comes to mind since my back is turned to the new voice. I decide to mess with the girl Issei saved head a bit and briefly wink at Akeno. Sensing my plan she smirks and decides to join in. Akeno initiates by stating, " Oh no! It's her! The underworld for the first time in it's entire existence has finally entered into a permanent ice age!"

I enthusiastically nod in agreement, "Akeno we have to get out of here now! because if I turn around in trepidation I will see the horror that will befall us all!"

Akeno nods grimly, "I know Kallen as soon as we merely look upon this abomination of nature, I don't know about you, but I begin to physically tremble!"

Shirley face-palms.

I begin nodding enthusiastically, "I know what you mean Akeno! I can just see her pictured in my mind with a demonic smirk-"

Akeno nods, "Teeth glistening pearly white-"

Ray shakes her head at both Akeno and my antics.

I interrupt, "Opening her vile infectious mouth to prepare to speak more of her vulgar thoughts-"

Akeno mock shivers, "Infecting all of us with sharp prickly barbs of corruption and pure unadulterated evil!-"

Claire just groans and then desperately tries to flee into the background for some reason.

I imitate the mock shiver, "Unfortunately, we can't cover our ears fast enough if the demon speaks-"

The poor girl Issei saved is slack-jawed.

Akeno continues the charade, "Were all doomed!"

I can't help but smirk as I continue, "The world is about to be destroyed because the Apocalypse is upon us!

Akeno finishes, "Not even all the Gods, Goddesses, Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and dragons, not even Great Red, the Four Devil kings, The Archangel Michael or Orphis the Ouroboros Dragon can save us from our doom!"

The voice speaks again, "That's enough out of you too blithering idiots! Anyways, Issei I didn't know you wanted to get some with a hot chick!-"

I decide to do a quick monologue, "The thing... no the demon shakes her head and with a deformed twisted glee, licks her lips in anticipation of her next insidious words, she sighs in trepidation-"

The Voice snaps, "Enough Kallen! anyways, as I was about to say before getting so rudely interrupted was, just grab her and have sex with Rapunzel over here, don't worry if it's in public... we won't judge... too much!"

I finally decide to turn around. As soon as I do I see Becky and sigh, "Hello... Becky, now what do we owe the displeasure of your company?"

Becky stops and then scowls at me. then demonically smiles at me, "Kallen what did I ever do to you?"

I snigger, "Besides being my childhood friend? nothing."

Becky just shakes her head, " Aren't we forgetting someone?"

Upon realization I look over to see the girl Issei saved. I see a look of confusion in her eyes. I realize now that I now owe the girl both an apology and explanation, "After Becky spoke both Akeno and me decided to mess with your head I'm sorry we just couldn't resist." I giggle, "Anyways, in all seriousness I think some introductions are in-"

Suddenly the girl spots Claire who is trying to fade further into the background.

"Claire? It can't be... No, it is you! I just knew you were alive!"

The girl suddenly, excitedly, charges and jumps on Claire giving my best friend a bear hug. All I can think right now is: man she sure has a bubbly personality! Anyways, Claire whom is exasperated, barely gets out, "Euphie... please your embarrassing me here!... wait what?! When was I ever dead?"

Suddenly realization dawns on me once Claire says that name because I start putting the pieces of the puzzle together. My thoughts begin collecting the necessary data: The girl... no Euphie... wait Euphie, as in **thee Princess Euphemia li Britannia**?! the Third Princess of Britannia, The Third in line to the Britannian Throne, Lelouch, Nunnally and Claire's **sister**?! That Euphie?! Then-

Suddenly I'm pulled out of my thoughts as Claire's sister speaks again, "Father pronounced you Lelouch an Nunnally dead when Britannia conquered Japan, he said that Eleven's murdered the three of you when you guys visited Japan before the war, Claire... you, Lelouch and Nunnally's bodies were found and-"

"That's Bullshit! The three of use were never _**in**_ Japan when it was invaded and conquered, during that time we were living in Vladivostok! That sperm donor _**lied**_ to you Euphie!" Euphie gasps, placing her hand to her mouth. "That _**thing**_ isn't my father, just an unfortunate abomination that played a factor in me being born! No doubt Cornelia hates the Japanese now!" Claire just shakes her head in disgust." Anyways-"

"Claire how could you say that about father?-"

"Euphie how **could** I **not** say that about that vile wretch! After what _**he** _ has _**done**_ to all the inhabitants of the Area Colonies? Anyways, Euphie since f- that thing declared the three of us dead, I would like to _**keep**_ it that way for now," Claire lifts up her hand. "Not forever, but just for a little while longer, I want for the three of us to reveal our survival on our own terms. Please Euphie, if you consider the three of us true family, than you will give me your word of honor that you won't blab about our continued existence to anyone especially Cornelia, and before you say anything we have our reasons for _**not**_ returning to Britannia."

Euphie closes her eyes or a moment and sighs, "Very well then, you have my word Claire... Oh, before I forget, I'll give you a heads up Guinevere will be the new Viceroy, while I'll be the new Sub-Viceroy. Cornelia will be the official head of all military forces here in Area 11, Also Marrybell and the Glinda Knights will be coming here as well."

I'm shocked at the fact that Mary's coming here as well!

Claire decides to officially introduce us to her sister, "Listen Euphie I would like you to meet my friends this is: Kallen Stadtfeld, Issei Hyoudou, Rebecca Abigail Fitzgerald, Shirley Fenette, Akeno Himejima and Raynare MacLellan. By the way it was Issei here that saved you from going to the hospital."

"Pleasure to meet you guys." Euphie then walks up to Issei and shakes his hand. "Thank you for saving me..." Sigh. "Since you guys obviously already know who I am through Claire... I guess the cat's out of the bag now."

I sigh at the fact Mary's coming here! I look over and see Ray has the same expression as I do. Of course Claire spots this right away.

"Still thinking about what happened Seven years ago Kallen?"

I merely nod sadly, "Yah, After everything that's happened with Mary I-"

Euphie is shocked, "Hold on you know Mary?"

"Of course, we met seven years ago, it was during the Britannian Invasion of Japan...

* * *

 _ **Flashback:** _

* * *

_**Sunday, August 15th, 2010** _

_**Time: 4:00 PM** _

_**Shinjuku, Tokyo, Peoples Republic of Japan** _

* * *

"Keep moving people, if those damned Brit pigs find us we're dead!"

"I know about that, lets just keep running until-"

 _ **BANG!** _

_**BANG!** _

The two members of the Tokyo PD are brought down by sniper fire."

"Kallen stay down!"

"But Kala, I don't want to lose you too!"

"I know sweetheart, but I have to insure your safety-"

"My safety be damned! I _**won't**_ leave your side! Besides both you an Naoto are supposed to get married next month! I will not have my future sister-in-law dying on me! Look Ray may see my as a fearless goddess, however she seems to forget I'm still just a kid, but does that stop me? No it doesn't I'm simply swallowing my fear to the best of my abilities because if I give into them we're dead."

"Fine then, have it your way Kallen," sigh. "We can't afford this spat again, lets just go and-"

Suddenly we hear loud shouting and swearing not to far from our group. Finally more people to save!and our little spat is put on hold. Anyways, Kala sees the glint in my eyes, and nods. After which we tear off towards were the shouting is coming from, once we get there, we successfully hide behind some rubble and listen in to the conversation.

"Get away from my daughter's you fucking pricks!"

"Shut up whore!"

 _ **SMACK** _

"I've heard enough out of you! Anyways, Joe, let's just kill this filthy blood traitor and be done with it"

"Damn straight Jack! You and your whore daughters will pay for messing with Master VV's business, you we're lucky so far in escaping, however do you bitch's think you can escape the Geass Directorate forever! Alex, Line them up!"

"Yes sir!"

"No way in hell!"

Both me and Kala jump and quickly spin around and see: Akeno, Shuri, Ray and Baraquiel approach us.

Raynare, smirks at the both of us, "Before you say anything you two, we were being stealthy. Anyways, remember what I said before about serving you Mistress Kallen? Well I was dead serious anyways, talk later, kill Brit trash now! there's about sixteen of them and Six hostages: _**all female**_ , we scouted."

"Stop calling me Mistress, Ray! its embarrassing! Anyways, unlike last time there's no time to plan just react and fall back to our individual strengths, no choice! Alpha 1!"

Everybody nods, Anyways, Baraquiel suddenly reveal's his wings and prepares to engage the Britannians in an areal attack, Akeno moves in for her vantage point with her sniper rifle that she managed to grab from a dead Japanese SWAT officer the Britannians killed a few days ago, Shuri also uses her own sniper rifle to get a good vantage point while Both Ray and Kala stealthy get into flanking position on both the left and right sides, closest to the Britannians. Without being seen, I move towards the enemy commander, then conceal myself behind some rubble. Once were all in position, by this time the Brits have their hostages 'lined up'.

I switch on my radio and give the signal, "Foxtrot 1."

Things from there things move very fast, Shuri drops the leader then both Shuri and Akeno moves onto the Three guarding the hostages, Baraquiel suddenly swoops in and hurls dozens of lightspears as well as uses his lightning, both fries and skewers ten Brits, both Kala and Ray flank the Brits from both sides, opening fire on the rest, while simultaneously using a bounding overwatch maneuver. The mother of the two girls also helps out by disarming one and in quick succession kills both the thug she just disarmed as well as another one ready to shoot her daughters, as this is going on, from my still hidden vantage point I manage to shoot and kill a prick that's about to eliminate the mother. I thank my lucky stars that I'm getting better at this, but it doesn't mean that I'm not scared shitless most of the time. I remember all the times my plans failed miserably like the one time that entire convoy of civilians was vaporised by Brit soldiers despite me, Kala and the others intervening. Fifty people died that day, Twenty of our people and the rest were from the convoy. Were just incredibly lucky this recue mission is working so-

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

s I spoke to damn soon because suddenly several sniper bullets pierce the mother and one of the daughters heads, the other daughter screams, "MOTHER! JULIA!"

Anyways, upon seeing what just happened Baraquiel uses his powers on the only possible building that could hold the sniper(s?) nest. Upon seeing the four will probably be killed, I dash towards the remaining hostages. With a racing heart my entire body begins sweeting and my knees begin to shake despite running. The thing is the only reason my fear doesn't claim me is because I'm simply running on pure adrenaline. Thanks to pure Luck the sniper(s?) are to preoccupied with Baraquiel to worry about me... yet. Once I manage to reach the still living hostages, I quickly bark, "No time to grieve, move and follow me or get a lead bullet via the sniper(s?)! Baraquiel keeping the scum preoccupied for now."

The girls nod and we quickly move to the nearest cover. All I keep thinking as my heart races is how I hope this will succeed. Anyways, Once were behind some Rubble I radio Baraquiel, "Baraquiel, hostages are semi-safe let'em have it!"

Baraquiel quickly uses a mixture of his lightning magic as well as lightspears to vaporise the snipers nest, he couldn't do it before because it would've killed the four remaining hostages.

Once done with the snipers nest, we, meaning: Me, Baraquiel Akeno, Ray, Kala and the four remaining hostages hightail it out of the region as fast as humanly possible.

* * *

 _ **Eight minutes later...** _

* * *

"Kallen what were you thinking! Do you know you could have been killed! when your mother finds out-"

"That's the thing Kala, if mom finds out! I will not _ **allow** _ innocents to _**die**_ so I _**will** _ be safe! Look Kala I don't give a _**fuck** _ that my mom's the current President of the USSR!" The others gasp. "We are in the _**position**_ to potentially protect innocent people or at lest to get them out of harms way! and I'll be _**damned**_ that I'll let them die when we _**can**_ potentially save them!"

"Kallen you..."

I stop and turn towards the others and see that after the revelation of who my mother actually is, several thing occur: Ray falls to her knees staring at me in absolute reverence, her insane obsession with me increases to untold heights; both Baraquiel and Shuri are in deep contemplation; Akeno, just like Ray, is staring at me in reverence... and love? and the four former hostages: absolute shock.

I Chuckle, "Well the cat is out of the bag now, well anyways, I think introductions are in order, let's start with you four first-referring to the former hostages- what are your name's?"

The girl with Spanish pink hair goes first, "My name is Marrybell mel Britannia."

My mouth's agape for a slit second before I shut it while simultaneously thinking perhaps our little group is currently thinking: What what's a Britannian Princess doing here of all places anyways?

Anyways, the ponytailed blond haired girl go's next: "My name is: Oldrin Zevon."

Another pony tailed girl is next, My name is "Sokkia Sherpa"

And a younger girl around Claire's age is last to introduce herself, "My name is: Toto Thompson"

I clap my hands, "Well I think it's time we introduced ourselves," The others nod. "I'll go first, "I'm Kallen Kōzuki."

Akeno is next, "My Name is Akeno Himejima"

"I'm Baraquiel Himejima"

"Name's Shuri Himejima"

"Kalawarner Levant"

"Raynare MacLellan, however" Ray glares at the former hostages jealously. "Stay away from Mistress Kallen!

I shake my head, "Don't ask and for the love of god Ray, stop calling my Mistress!"

Both Akeno and Shuri giggle at my frustration. Anyways I decide to ask the same thing Shuri and the others are thinking, "So why were you girls targeted?"

Marrybell decides to answer, "On June 10th, 2008, my mother Flora, was investigating father's various secret projects and stumbled on my father Lady Marianne and Lord Waldstein discussing something called the Ragnarök Connection, unfortunately she was caught eavesdropping, she was captured however father decided instead of killing her, he tried to recruit her. However after he was done explaining his grandiose plan to mother, she was horrified and flat out rejected it, this lead father, Lady Marianne and Lord Waldstein to attempt to kill her, however Oldrin's mother, Olivia Zevon along with several loyalists managed to successfully get us out of Pendragon, however it cost them their lives, we've been on the run since moving from country to country until we arrived here in Japan on July 1st of this year. Then the invasion happened we we're discovered and captured until you both found and saved us, the rest you know."

Marrybell, suddenly smiles at me, however, this pisses Ray off, suddenly Ray marches up to me and hugs me, turns her head to Marrybell and snarls, "Back off hussy Mistress Kallen is mine!"

In complete shock Marrybell throws her hands up, proclaiming, "Alright, alright all back off!"

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback...** _

* * *

_**Date: Sunday, August 13th, 2017**_

 _ **Location: Tokyo Settlement, Area 11/Japan Outside the Britannian Government Bureau**_

 _ **Time: 11:30 PM**_

* * *

Euphie is holding her hand up to her mouth in absolute horror and disgust, "Father and Lady Marianne, even Lord Waldstein had lady Fiona and Julia killed? they...even tried to kill Marry and those other girls?! And what's the Ragnarök Connection? President Kōzuki mentioned it earlier this year."

Claire nods, "That exactly is what Kallen is telling you Euphie, I may not have been there at the time, however, I personally know Kallen, "Claire looks directly into Euphie's eyes. "She would _**never**_ lie about something like this, _**ever**_! Also about the Ragnarök Connection: That's classified sorry, no but's Euphie!"

I decide to reveal a few more things to Euphie, "Anyways, I know your wondering what happened to Marry and the others, well eventually we managed to reach the Soviet Embassy in Tokyo, from there we managed to gain safe passage back to the Homeland. As for Marry and the others, they stayed in the USSR until this year. Unfortunately that poof Clovis discovered the girls while they were here in Tokyo at an art gallery on June 15th. After that the little git told Dumbldick zi Britannia about the girls survival, luckily mom intervened and on international TV declared that if anything should happen to Marry and the others than there would be retribution. Fortunately this forced Adolf zi Hitler, the leader of the Britannian Fourth Reich to rethink killing Marry and the others, of course we all know what happened next."

Euphie Nods, "A little crude calling father _**that,**_ but yes of course I know what happened, Marry and the others were forced into the Britannian military, were they remained in a Britannian boot camp until now. I always wondered why both the KGB and Spetsnaz were there as observers, now I know why."

I smile, "Yes it was to protect them, Anyways Remember what mom said back then...

* * *

 _ **Flashback:** _

* * *

**_Thursday, June 15th, 2017_ **

_**Time: 12:15 PM** _   
**_Location: TV's All Over the world _ **

* * *

_**Announcer:**_ "Now introducing the President of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, Nagisa Kōzuki!"

 _ **President Kōzuki takes the podium inside the Moscow Kremlin:** _

"People of the Soviet Union and the World! We face our greatest and most despised foe, the Holy Britannian Empire and their vile Social Darwinism! Britannia is a corrupt and evil nation that butchers and enslaves millions of innocent people to it's will, this nation, no this cancer to the entire planet must be cut out, these vile abominations, these beasts in human flesh; MUST BE PURGED FROM THIS PLANET- NO THEY MUST BE PURGED FROM EXISTENCE! For we of the Soviet Union must- no WILL OBLITERATE BRITANNIA ONE WAY OR THE OTHER! The MEF is fighting and currently losing to these abominations in human skin. And when the MEF falls to Britannia and becomes another Area Colony, Britannia will be brutal and malicious towards their people just like they are towards the Japanese in Japan. We will not tolerate these hyenas, these savage beasts anymore. that is why I here and now proclaim to the entire world that if Britannia attacks one more nation than I as the President of the Soviet Union will declare war and invade the Holy Britannian Empire and conquer Pendragon. Also I know what happened to Empress Fiona mel Britannia, Marrybell mel Britannia, Julia mel Britannia, Oldrin Zevon, Sokkia Sherpa and Toto Thompson in 2010! I know about both the Thought Elevators and the Ragnarök Connection! So be warned Charles zi Britannia AND VV, for you will only get one! Invade another nation, _**HARM**_ any of the girls I've mentioned or Geass them into servitude and there WILL BE ANOTHER 1945! DEATH TO BRITANNIA! VICTORY TO THE SOVIET UNION!"

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback** _

* * *

_**Date: Sunday, August 13th, 2017**_

 _ **Location: Tokyo Settlement, Area 11/Japan** _  
_**Outside the Britannian Government Bureau**_

 _ **Time: 11:33 PM**_

* * *

Anyways, since both Claire and Lelouch told me about Euphie's extreme naivety, I decide to do something extremely risky: I tell her what I told Rivalz about exactly why Ray refers to me as Mistress Kallen and why she be becomes obsessed with me, by the time I'm finished with my story, Euphie is in a state of extreme shock and does something I nor anyone in our group ever expects... she runs up to and hugs Ray, tears streaming down her eyes.

I sadly smile, "This is an interesting development, you hugging Ray that is, however I've been wondering something for awhile now: why did you leave the Government Bureau?"

"Please call me Euphie anyways, as for the reason: I wanted to see the Tokyo Settlement myself before I became Sub-Viceroy, actually speaking of which, you mind taking me to see the rest of the Settlement," Euphie suddenly giggles. "Princess Kallen?"

My eyes widen, "Princess Kallen?"

Euphie giggles again, "Well you are the daughter of Nagisa Kōzuki, right Princess Kallen?"

My mouth is agape, "Please...just... just... lets go... already!"

Euphie merely giggles once more, "Anyways, anywhere in particular?"

I shrug, "Nowhere in particular really by before the days through how about we go to Clovisland, then a movie, finishing off by going to mickey Ds I heard that they have a new tea out Akeno would like to try, right Akeno?"

Akeno shrugs, "It's true, Kallen your idea sounds good to me!"

* * *

 _ **Five hours later...** _

* * *

_**Location: Several locations throughout the Tokyo Settlement of note: Clovisland, a movie theater and a McDonalds**_

* * *

We have an amazing time together, we visit several places: a book store, a library, several clothing stores, the Omotesandō Mall, Clovisland: Were we get to go on the Farris wheel, then after that we ride on the roller-coaster- I throw up afterwards-... Anyways, after the roller-coaster from hell, we watch a very amusing take on Romeo and Juliet, involving Lightsaber welding opera singing Sith (Montague) and Jedi (Capulet)... complete with bad poetry... really bad poetry... with Princess Leia as Juliet and Han Solo as Romeo... like I said, amusing. We end our day at Clovisland with one last ride on the Farris wheel.

After Clovisland we go to the movie theater to see the new the new Fantastic Four film, the film is to say... interesting...-Anyways, After the movie we go to mickey Ds. We're we buy fries and hamburgers as well as our choice of drinks. Of Note: Akeno finally gets the tea she really wants, and me: a coffee, I hate tea.

* * *

 _ **An Hour later...** _

* * *

_**Location: Tokyo Settlement,**_

 _ **outside a bookstore**_

 ** _Time: 5:30 PM_ **

* * *

"Euphie I think that-"

Suddenly a barrier forms around us, the type fallen angels use, then out of nowhere, Issei tackles me to the ground looking apologetic. In a quick breath, "Kallen I'm sorry, but the I spotted a light-"

"For fuck sakes! you dirty little fucker... that was supposed to be a clean hit!"

Issei gets off of me as I begin to stand up I snarl, "Who the fuck did that?"

Once I'm up a lightspear suddenly flies at me. I dodge, once done I face the little twat that threw the spear at me it's... Ray!

Now I'm pissed, "What the flying fuck!"

A voice suddenly snarls, "How **_dare_** you attack my mistress you fucking slut!"

Suddenly another Ray run's in front of me! I decide to voice my current thought, "Okay what the fuck is going on here!"

Now that I look at the Ray that threw the lightspear at me: she's wearing a BDSM outfit, something my Ray _ **wouldn't** _ be caught dead wearing! also her hair _**isn't** _ in a ponytail, while my lover... _**my**_ Ray is wearing: blue jeans, a green T-shirt, black sneakers and her hair _**is in** _ a ponytail.

The BDSM wearing Harpy looks pissed and materializes another _**red colored** _ lightspear, while my Ray materializes her _**green**_ _ **colored**_ lightspear, however before we come to blows, the BDSM Harpy, begins crackling, "I was told you are the Red Dragon Empress, yet you haven't awoken your Sacred Gear yet, Ha, it isn't the Boosted Gear it's just Twice Critical! At first I thought Lord Kokabiel was screwing with me when he said that he would use the Quantum Mirror to send me and the others to this Universe, but now that we've been here for a week, well this is going to get interesting!"

Akeno speaks for the first time and she's pissed, "So your from an alternate universe? What the fuck gives you the damn right to attack Kallen?"

Miss BDSM smirks, "Nothing much bitch, its just that Lord Kokabiel said that this whore," pointing to me. "Has been using the Quantum Mirror from this universe to attack Grigori HQ in _**my**_ universe for the past couple of weeks!"

I'm Shocked! "What I've never did... I would never do such a thing! Kokabiel is lying to you!"

Miss BDSM face darkens in absolute rage, "You filthy liar! several of us died thanks to you! My own mother was killed because of you, just like my father was killed seven years ago by those fucking exorcists! disgusting humans! their nothing but canon fodder for us!"

 _ **My**_ Ray is horrified, "What! humans are not degusting and they most certainly aren't canon fodder! Their people just like you or I! Don't you understand what Kallen is trying to say? Do you not understand that Kokabiel is a liar, a manipulator and a murderer! humans and fallen angels can coexist with one another! just look at the Soviet Union, humans there already know of our race's existence, they've known since the time of Lenin! and they've come to accept our existence and even live beside us in peace!"

I'm glad my lover feels this way after all these years because it's taken me and my friends seven years to convince her not all humans are evil. It wasn't easy in the slightest, but fortunately over time we managed to get her to narrow her hate to my enemies. When I say my enemies I really do mean my enemies because of her obsession with me, Ray... well the one from this universe anyway, views anyone that stands against me personally as her enemy. With savage glee Ray will proceed to maliciously slaughter my enemies without compassion or remorse. The trauma left on Ray's psych seven years ago has both mentally and emotionally destroyed her for the rest of her natural life. I know its weird to say this, but the only reason Ray is even the person she is today is because her obsession was used as a base to reconstruct her mind from almost nothing. I know that's a brutal way of putting it, but there is no other way of truly stating the total and complete devastation done to Ray's mind.

Anyways, back to the matter at hand. Ray's evil counterpart is very pissed and shows it by snarling, "You Lying brainwashed slut! You dare! become the human trash's lapdogs our race is superior to the human filth!-

 _ **My** _ Ray is beside herself, "No you monster how can you be me! How could you treat another race like this! It isn't right! you shouldn't blame the entire human race for the death of our parents, you should blame the exorcists and the ones who ordered our parents deaths! not their entire race!"

By this time the BDSM twat is livid, "Enough! Die!"

Unfortunate for BDSM, Becky uses the opportunity during our little spat to silently sneak away from our group and successfully sneaks up from behind and karate chop's BDSM on the side of the neck, thus dropping her like a stone, Becky then feels her pulse and proclaims, "She's just unconscious!"

"Good now don't kill her, just take her prisoner Becky, do what you have to do."

"Will do Kallen!"

Becky grabs BDSM, taking her to our car, Becky then shoves her into the Back seat, luckily Becky is semi-fast enough before anyone can see's what she's doing.

Anyways, with BDSM down for the count the Fallen angel barrier collapses when someone stumbles out of the alleyway in between the bookstore and the coffee shop, the woman collapses on the pavement, its... Kala, or her evil counterpart, considering BDSM. Anyway, from behind her fallen form stand's... Akeno, Shirley and Issei! and they have a young blond haired girl with them too. Thing is both me and Ray were so preoccupied with BDSM that we didn't even notice Akeno, Shirley or Issei slip away to deal with the barrier! After what just happened, all I say to them is, "Deal with Evil-Kala first, the girl afterwards."

They simply nod and then proceed to successfully stuff Evil-Kala in the car along with BDSM. Suddenly, Euphie taps me on the shoulder, I turn around and look questionably at her.

"Kallen, I would like to go some were privet so we can talk, you can bring anyone you implicitly trust with you, it's extremely important, however it's getting late and I'm going back to the Government Bureau."

This is shocking, why is Euphie acting differently now, compared to when we first met her? In fact she's started acting weird since the barrier went up! None the less I can't act freaked out... just pretend nothing wrong.

"Of course I understand we'll talk tomorrow you can-"

Akeno interrupts us, "Um Kallen, yah... I would like you to meet Asia Argento, she was kidnapped earlier to day, oh before you start to worry how she'll act towards both Ray and Kala from this Universe, don't worry, both Asia and the rest of us heard the verbal exchange earlier, so theirs no need to worry.

Well now, Akeno is obviously freaked to, it's in her mannerism and body language, however she has the same idea as me in keeping her mouth shut, for now at least.

Asia nods, "Yes I heard what you guys said, but is it actually true about alternate universes?"

"I nod, "Yah its true anyways, we should get you out of here.. oh by the way my name is Kallen, nice to meet you."

"Same to you my name is a Asia, Asia Argento, but you can call me Asia."

Euphie, smiling walks up to Asia and shakes her hand, "I'm glad to meet you Asia, my name is Euphie, oh it looks like Princess Kallen wants to ask you something.

I nod, "Of course... wait stop calling me Princess Kallen," I quickly glance towards Asia, she's staring at me questioningly. "Please don't ask Asia... Anyways I have to ask, but if you don't feel comfortable you don't have to tell us right now: why did my friend's evil counterparts abduct you Asia?"

"I...I...I...Don't want to talk about it right now, its just..." Asia closes her eyes for a split second, then opens them again and takes a deep breath. "Could you please take me to Ashford Academy?"

I nod, "Sure Asia, lets go, by the way Euphie can you visit Ashford Academy's Student Council Room tomorrow?"

"Of course Kallen."

My final thoughts before we leave are now how do I confront Euphie about her personality change tomorrow. I shrug, Oh well I'll finally get some damn answers then.

Suddenly Claire walks up to me and whispers so only I can hear, "About my mission I'll tell both you and the others tomorrow since our entire day has been wiped out and besides, for the information I have everyone's minds need to be fresh."

I nod, "Understood Claire."

* * *

 _ **Two hours later...** _

* * *

_**Location: Tokyo Settlement, Area 11/Japan** _   
_**Ashford Academy Student Council Room** _

_**Time 7:30 PM** _

* * *

"Milly I'm glad you came, I would like you meet Asia Argento."

Milly walks up to Asia and shakes her hand, smiling, "Please to meet you Asia, my name is Milly Ashford, President of the Student Council of this School."

Anyways, I decide to tell Milly how we met Asia as well as meeting both Kala's and Ray's evil counterparts. After explaining everything, Milly becomes extremely concerned. An idea suddenly comes to mind, "Milly can Asia become student here as well as make her an honorary council member, I personally vouch for her."

"Of Course Kallen, after the proper documents are signed and some such, then Asia will attended classes afterwards."

"Asia suddenly runs into me and hugs me, "Thank you Kallen!"

I genuinely smile, "Your welcome Asia! Anyways, we can talk about my friend's evil counterparts kidnaping you tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright Kallen!"

Ray suddenly walks up to me and taps me on the shoulder, Kallen can we talk in privet?"

I give a curt nod, "Alright Ray, lead the way."

* * *

 _ **Thirty-Six minutes later...** _

* * *

_**Location:** _ _**Ashford** _ _**Academy:** _ _**Girls Dormitory: Kallen and Raynare's Room** _

_**Time 8:06 PM** _

* * *

"So Ray what do you want to talk about?"

"Actually I would like to talk about Azazel giving you permission to reveal our race on international TV, we'll talk about Asia and both my and Kala's evil counterparts tomorrow."

I sigh, "I knew this was bothering you for awhile now, look Ray, Azazel may be an egocentric twat obsessed with Sacred Gears among other things, but he isn't stupid. He want's what's best for our people! Look love, you said it yourself: that both humans and our people live beside each other in peace inside the Soviet Union, it may not be perfect, but its at least proves that it's possible for the rest of world! Azazel has seen this work for himself inside the Homeland, thus he see's that it could be possible for our people to be eventually accepted by the humans in other countries as well."

"But, Kallen this is a dangerous maneuver, if it fails-"

"Raynare MacLellan! Why do you think one of the reason's I became Inferno was for? If humans associate Fallen Angels with arbiters of Justice, if they start viewing our people as Knights for Justice then this _**may** _ lead humans to _**eventually**_ accept our race amongst them as equals! I truly wish to fight for justice! I truly wish to protect the innocent! But I also see this as our race's chance, even if it's a _ **slight** _ chance to eventually gain true equality with the humans!"

"That may be so love! But if you are exposed as one of our race then you could be executed! the Spanish Inquisition, the Salam Witch Trials and so forth didn't happen for _**no**_ fucking reason! I don't give a fuck about myself! What matters is _**your**_ safety, _**not**_ _**mine**_! and I will butcher anyone that try's to harm you! Do you not understand! Do you not get! For seven years I've loved you! From the very moment you saved me from those Brit soldiers I've loved you! For seven years my only thought, my only wish is to be your personal knight! to be your sword and shield! To be your Bodyguard! My life, my heart, my body my soul and my very existence is yours to do as you please with! I _**AM**_ yours to command and love!

"I love you to Ray and if you're dead serious about being my personal knight, lets make it official. I may not have a fancy sword or whatever to officiate the knighting, but I'll make due! Anyways, Ray the words are going to be overly melodramatic, but my words are deadly serious," Ray nods. "Now then Ray kneel," Ray does so. "Now Ray final chance are you sure about this?"

Ray nods, "Yes I want to become your personal Knight,"

I nod and go to my nightstand and grab my combat knife, then return to Ray, "Very well then, Raynare MacLellan, do you swear to protect not only me, but also all innocent life?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to act as a true Knight of Justice?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear to put to the sword all those that would harm both me and all innocent life?"

"Yes."

"Do you swear your true allegiance to both me and to the defence of justice, truth and all innocent life, and to uphold your honour and integrity in doing so?"

"Yes."

I touch the tip of my knife's blade on both of Ray's shoulders. Then rise: Raynare MacLellan," Ray stands up. "It's my honour and privilege that I Kallen Kōzuki, daughter of Nagisa Kōzuki, the current President of the USSR, bestow upon thee the title of: _ **Blackfire**_ , my knight and a champion of both truth and justice!

Ray smirks, " Seriously Kallen way to over the top, you sound just like that ponce Lelouch! And what's with Blackfire?"

I both shrug and shake my head, "I couldn't come up with anything else, I just went with it. Besides, I'm Inferno remember, if your in Inferno's... my knight then you'll need to have a name associated with fire... and besides you have raven hair..." I chuckle. "Knight of Inferno... raven hair... get it?"

Ray just shakes her head exasperated with me, "Bloody hell! Anyway, love I think we should officiate this occasion with something..."

I smirk, then return my Knife to my nightstands drawer, then return to Ray...

* * *

 _ **Due to site policy and the explicit nature of the content please see AO3 for the lemon**_

* * *

 _ **Location: Student Council Room** _

* * *

As me and Ray walk in to the council room, we stop in absolute shock, because there standing in front of us are two people that we never thought we would ever see in Japan any time soon... Nunnally vi Britannia and Sayoko Shinozaki! Wait what are Sayoko and Nunnally doing here?...

* * *

 ** _Authors notes:_ **

* * *

**About the humans knowing about the fallen angels existing in the USSR: The timeline has been revised to compensate for the new plot element. The reason I wrote it was because that's how the flow of the story went when I wrote about he fallen angels and humans (I didn't think about doing that when I first wrote the timeline originally, this idea is recent. Also why Nunnally is standing instead of being in her wheelchair: I also revised it in the timeline.**

* * *

 **Major Spoiler Alert: The reason Euphie isn't freaked out and is nonchalant in the scene with both Evil-Raynare and (briefly appearing) Evil-Kala (alternate universe) is because Euphie isn't what she appears to be in this chapter (or this fic). This will be revealed in the next chapter. Kallen and the others are** **weirded out about Euphie's demeanor (red flag), however they don't want to act his way in front of Euphie, so they act nonchalant (Until they confront Euphie in the next chapter.)**


	5. Revelations

**"Geass being used"** (If Geass is about to be used (Example: Lelouch, smirks evilly before he activates his Geass, with a demonic grin, **"I order every last one of you: Die!"** ) **/Ddraig talking** ** _"_** (Example: Akeno: "Ddraig what do we do with Suzaku now?" Ddraig: **"That depends Akeno."/ "Albion talking"** (Example: **Albion: "Stand down immediately!"** Kallen: "Not a chance Albion!")

 _ **"Ddraig speaking privately to Kallen"**_

 _"Kallen speaking privately_ to _Ddraig"_  
 **Flashback:**  
"Normal Speech"

Scared Gear Sounds: **[Boost]**

* * *

 _ **Date: Tuesday, August 15th, 2017**_

 _ **Location: Tokyo Settlement, Area 11/Japan**_

 _ **Ashford Academy: Student Council Room**_

 _ **Time: 5:00 PM**_

 _ **One Day Later...**_

* * *

The day has finally arrived for major truths to be revealed. Claire has brought several of us together for this conference. As I gaze at the various faces across from me, I see: everyone from the W-0 Unit plus Milly, Euphie Sayoko, Asia and Nunnally. As my gaze falls upon Nunnally my thoughts return to earlier. I distinctly remember Lelouch quite angry about Nunnally even being in Japan, never mind her being at this conference especially with Princess Euphemia in the room. However Nunnally managed to sweet talk Lelouch into allowing her to even be here in the first place. If it wasn't for Nunnally, I wouldn't know what he would do with Sayoko. Nunnally promised that she would explain why both she and Sayoko are in Japan during the conference. Anyways, I clear my throat before I ask my first question, "So Euphie what was so important that you wanted to tell us? Also why did you act so differently yesterday when we faced off against both Kala' and Ray's evil counterparts compared to earlier that day?"

Euphie sighs, "The truth is Kallen is that I'm from the future. What I mean to say is that I used C's World to travel to this timeline because of what's going to happen a year from now. You see Schineziel is planning to depose father and install himself as the 99th Emperor of Britannia then use the Skyfortress Damocles once it's complete as a platform to launch nuclear weapons on all those who oppose him worldwide.

I look at Euphie in disbelief and shake my head, "You're kidding me right? How can you expect us to believe that? What proof do you have to even support your claims?"

Euphie sighs again, "I knew this would happen. I know it's not going to be easy for my to prove my claims all at once so the best option for me is to tell you about future event's before they happen."

I begin contemplating what Euphie just said before I ask my next question, "Assuming what you say is true then what exactly happened to cause you to go back in time?"

Euphie sighs then closes her eyes for a split second before opening them again, "After Lelouch killed both father and his mother to prevent the Ragnarök Connection from occurring Schineziel managed to successfully convince several people in the Black Knights to assassinate Lelouch. The Black Knights or BK for short don't exist yet, however Lelouch is the creator of the BK, which will become an organization that will go on to destroy Father's Britannia.

Anyway, how Schineziel managed to successfully convince the core members of the Black Knights to betray Lelouch was due to several factors such as Lelouch's attack on the Geass Directorate in Mongolia, the SAZ Massacre where Lelouch accidently used his Geass on Marry to order a massacre of the Japanese and the Lelouch orchestrating the death of Major General Tatewaki Katase.

Now before you say anything. know that the reason that I'm outright telling you all this is because I don't want the billions that died in the original timeline to occur again. I know you don't believe me and I know you have no reason to however all I ask is that you give me a chance to prove myself to you guys. Anyway, I have another truth to tell you, but I think its best Nunna tells you herself. One more thing, a few minutes after that fallen angel barrier went up was when I returned to the past, well from your perspective. What I'm tying to get across is that at the very moment I started acting differently than I did earlier yesterday was the very moment I returned to the past."

Nunnally nods and... opens her eyes! We all gasp including Lelouch, however she speaks before any of us can say a thing. "Euphie is telling the absolute truth about everything. I know you're all shocked by me opening my eyes," Nunnally sighs and takes a deep breath. "But I'm also a time traveler along with Sayoko and CC. Anyway, after Schineziel took over Britannia he used the nukes aboard Damocles to devastate the entire planet and rule the remnant's as a god." Nunnally sighs again. "Only me, CC, Sayoko and Euphie are the only survivors of the original core members of the BK. After Lelouch destroyed the Sword of Akasha in the original timeline and Schineziel's takeover we've had to rebuild the Sword ourselves. Because we didn't have the considerable resources of Emperor Charles we were forced to spend twenty years fighting Schineziel and his new world order before we could go back in time."

Nodding, Euphie continues were Nunnally left off, "Before we could use the Thought Elevator to go back in time I lost my husband Issei Hyoudou-. most of us including me and Issei gasp." When he was defending Kamine Island from Schineziel's forces. The thing is from my perspective both me and Issei have ben married for 21 years."

Euphie suddenly frowns, "I may have been naïve 21 years ago. However I was never stupid and my naivety feels like a life time ago. Anyway, for reference I'm actually 37 years old now, Sayoko is 45 and Nunnally is actually 35. The thing is Kallen after you died five years from now, Nunna becomes the new leader of the BK while become second in command. Also Kallen a year from now you tell me how you first met Shirley..."

* * *

 _ **Flashback:**_

* * *

 _ **Date: Wednesday, February 1st, 2015**_

 _ **Location: Vladivostok, Russian SSR: USSR **_

_**Kuoh Academy**_

 _ **Time: 1:00 PM**_

* * *

As me and Ray are walking to our next class we hear heated voices and heavy sobbing in the next hall. Fearing the worst we rush to the tense commotion. As we skid to as stop I see a girl being picked on by four bullies. Enraged and before Ray could even think to stop me I march up to them and snarl, "LEAVE HER ALONE NOW!"

The bullies then turn to me. One leers at me, "And why should we do that pipsqueak?"

I clinch my fist as my rage boils over, "Do it now or there's going to be trouble!"

One of the other dicks sticks his middle finger up at me, "Oh yah whore, screw you!"

Thinking they can beat the shit out of me all four assholes rush at me at once.

The first one swings wildly at me, but I grab his wrist and elbow and throw him to the floor then break his arm at the elbow. The second attempts to kick me, but I grab his leg then with my free hand and grab the back of his neck and throw him to the ground. The third pulls a knife and charges madly at me, but I sidestep and grab the hilt of the knife. I pull downwards, then with my back leg I kick the dick's feet from under him.

The forth begins marching towards me, but Ray comes out of nowhere and kicks him in the groin. I look at the four dick-weeds then point to the former knife welding pick and sneer, "As my friend Lelouch would say at a time like this: The only ones, who should kill are those prepared to be killed!"

I then walk up to the badly bruised girl and extended my hand, "Hi my name is Kallen Kōzuki, is there anything I can do for you?"

The girl goes wide-eyed and breaths, "President Kōzuki's daughter! its an honor!" Suddenly she quickly takes my hand blushing madly and shakes it enthusiastically, "My name is Shirley Fenette nice to meet you."

Ray glares jealously at Shirley, but says nothing. Suddenly several people come running in our direction. Once they reach us they stop with absolute worry on their faces. One of the girls in the group suddenly run up and hug Shirley and asks, "Shirley, are you all right?"

"Shirley nods "I'm fine now Rias, thanks to Kallen here."

Shirley then smiles warmly at me, Kallen I would like you to meet my best friend Rias Gremory.

I return the smile and walk up to Rias, "Hi, my name is Kallen Kōzuki"

Rias's eyes reach the size of dinner plates and stutters, "Your President Kōzuki's daughter!"

I nod, "I am."

Now everyone in the group eyes are same size as Rias herself. Anyway, Rias clears her throat, " Well introduce yourselves!"

Quickly snapping out of their brief stupor the others approach me and Ray and begin introducing themselves. The first one walks up to me and shakes my hand, "Kiyome Abe, a pleasure to meet you."

The next one is a kind-hearted looking girl speaks next, "I'm Kaede Katase, pleased to meet you."

Another girl steps forward, I can see she is beyond the pale relived I saved Shirley, "Arisu Murayama at your service."

The final girl also steps forward blushing, " Names.. Monica Kruszewski I'm glad you saved Shirley. Thank you!"

I nod, "Your-

Suddenly I'm interrupted when I hear rapid footsteps behind us as well as a shout, "Kallen, both you and Ray did it again. Man you two don't ever give up on your heroics do you?"

I laugh and upon turning around I see both Claire and Marry stop in front of us both breathing hard. I shake my head, "No, not really Claire."

Anyway, Marry looks livid when she spots the boys both me and Ray ass kicked and snarls, "I'll handle those pricks... they have finally crossed the line!"

* * *

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

* * *

 **Date: Tuesday, August 15th, 2017**

 _ **Location: Tokyo Settlement, Area 11/Japan**_

 **Ashford Academy: Student Council Room**

 **Time: 5:20 PM**

* * *

All of us stare slack-jawed at Euphie unable to know what to say. Suddenly the door opens and several girls walk through. Before we can do a thing Claire lifts up her hand signaling us to not draw our guns, "Don't worry guys, I called them here. This was the mission I got sidetracked from telling you about."

I decide to get a good look at the new comers... its.. Marry, Oldrin, Sokkia and Toto. Marry is the first to speak, "We manage to get to Ashford Academy just before the conference started however we only reached this room just before Euphie told you guys about how Kallen met Shirley. We didn't go in because we eavesdropped. Anyway, I know it's strange to say, but I believe Euphie because she's told me things only I or those closest to me know. Also I was there when they used both an earth based lie detector and Za'tarc detector on Euphie which proves Euphie is telling the truth. You see before the conference me Sayoko, Nunnally, Oldrin, Sokkia and Toto came straight to the Tokyo Settlement after Claire told us what happened with Euphie yesterday."

Rei suddenly clears her throat and speaks for the first time, "Claire what was your mission anyways?"

With a sigh and slight pause Claire speaks, My mission was to get into contact with Marry, Oldrin, Sokkia and Toto in order for the next phase against Britannia to begin. Marry has important information that is paramount to our future war with Britannia-"

Lelouch suddenly bangs his fist on the table, "This information is all fine and well, but how can Nunnally see all of a sudden?!"

Nunnally sighs and merely nods, "First off just so we're clear I don't consider nor even recognize Emperor Charles as a father anymore! Second of all your too impatient Lelouch. Anyway, My former blindness isn't due to trauma or what ever, but because of Emperor Charles erasing and rewriting my memories. Now the only known way to remove my Geassed induced blindness is to ether break it with my own will, use a Geass Canceler on me or have a code bearer remove it for me. Primarily evidenced when CC removed Emperor Charles's Geass after you were liberated at Babel Tower in the original timeline. I'll give you guys some background. After the earlier mentioned SAZ Massacre came to pass the Japanese revolted in the now famous Black Rebellion. However despite almost capturing the Tokyo Settlement and a hairs breath from the Government Bureau the Britannians managed to both route and defeat the BK because VV captured me. Lelouch this caused you to abandon the BK when they needed you the most. Anyway, you went to Kaname Island because CC told you were VV took me, unfortunately Suzaku followed you and later captured you at Kaname. He then dragged you before Emperor Charles hoping to become a Knight of the Round. This is exactly what happened. Suzaku became the Knight of Seven in exchange for your freedom.

Once you were in Emperor Charles's possession he used his Geass to both erase and rewrite your memories causing you to forget that you are Zero, about me being your sister, about the very existence of mother, about your hatred of both him and Britannia. Before Babel Tower, Emperor Charles Geassed you to become Julius Kingsley a mere puppet advisor to Euro-Britannia. However you broke free and regained your true self, but before you could escape Suzaku recaptured you and forcefully dragged you back to be regeassed just so Suzaku could show is loyalty to Emperor Charles. After you were ReGeassed you were sent to Ashford Academy in order to draw out CC, but fortunately Kallen and a few others found you at Babel Tower. It took a while, but CC restored your true memories and with your help the mission was a success. Anyway, back to us being time travelers. After we went back in time CC used the same method on me so it wasn't a complete surprise that it worked considering Emperor Charles used his Geass on the both of us and the very fact that CC is a Code Bearer."

After Nunnally's explanation we're all seething in anger and no one more so than Claire who's fist is shaking, her face contorted in absolute rage. Her eyes contort into slits. Her mouth thins into an angry scowl. teeth bared, we can hear her molars grinding against each other. She snarls, eyes blazing in a raging fire, " I'm going butcher Suzaku Kururugi when I see him! and that sack of shit and piss that calls himself my father will be eviscerated! and his corpse. well what's left of it anyways will be used as ether as target practice or a piñata or both when the corpse isn't in use by the former!"

Marry face-palms, "That's enough Claire! Anyway, Claire's mission was to get in contact with me because I manage to filter in information pertaining to Schineziel's secret project to build a new six generation Knightmare called the Gawain. I have already forwarded the stolen schematics to the KGB. The info wasn't easy for me to obtain by any means, but I managed anyway."

Suddenly a look of both first contemplation then determination comes across Nunnally's features, "Listen guys, there's something you need to be aware of. Viceroy Guinevere in one week's time will attack Saitama Ghetto in order to draw both Zero and Inferno out. Of course this isn't Guinevere's idea, but Cornelia's, but that doesn't stop the fact that during the original battle Lelouch loses because he sorely underestimated the fact despite Guinevere being on the battlefield, Cornelia sent both Andreas Darlton and Gilbert G.P. Guilford to assist Guinevere. Cornelia wanted to go herself, however Guinevere overruled her as both Viceroy and as the First Princess of the Empire. simply so she could gain glory for herself as well as spite Cornelia. Basically Cornelia sending both Darlton and Guilford was a uncomfortable compromise between the two."

Rossweisse suddenly claps her hand's together causing some of us to jump, "Guys I would like to bring up something important. What are we going to do about both Schineziel and the Skyfortress Damocles?"

"I have an idea," I look over and see Sona fold her hands together, her face then slides into deep contemplation before continuing on. "The best solution would be to-"

Suddenly we hear the phone ring. Since Saeko is closest to the phone she picks up. After a few minutes she hangs up, her face contorts to a worried expression. She then sighs, "We have a severe problem, both Ray and Kala's counterparts just escaped when Dohnaseek attacked their prison cells."

Rias merely shakes her head, "Obviously its Dohnaseek's counterpart, ether that or our universe's Dohnaseek has gone rouge. Anyway what's our orders Saeko?"

Saeko lets an exasperated sigh out, "The High Command is sending both Naoto and Kala here to brief us on our orders. We are to report to both of them upon their arrival in a few hours."

We all nod in confirmation. I decide to add something, "We'll continue this conversation at a later date. I'll talk to both my brother and Kala about what was explained just a bit ago.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

* * *

 **Both Kaede Katase and Arisu Murayama aren't OC's they are actually the Katase and Murayama from DXD canon. I just gave both Katase and Murayama first names.**

* * *

 **To make this official: I wrote the timeline (Chapter Two) to resemble (the basic idea/concept anyway) the timeline you'll see on Wikipedia. What I mean is that future chapters will have event's not covered in Chapter Two (Example: Sona currently (as of this chapter) her entire canon peerage). The Timeline officially exists on Wikipedia in my fanfic (minus the Author's notes,** **Milly and her grandfather defecting to the USSR, President Kōzuki sending the W-0 to help Ohgi's cell,** **The W-0 Unit even existing (including it's current members) and also the reasons why Asia is sent to Japan of course. (this is purely for timeline establishment only. Meaning the W-0 Unit (and it's current members), all mentions of Milly and her grandfather defecting to the USSR, President Kōzuki sending the W-0 to help Ohgi's cell on August 10th, 2017, author's notes and anything about Asia doesn't appear on Wikipedia (in story) at all). Also of note: Wikipedia exists in my story. So does YouTube). I did this because it gives me more freedom to be creative and so my characters will make ether frequent or infrequent mentions (depending on the individual situation) of Chapter Two in story (example: Rei: "Kallen can you show me on Wikipedia were it talks about the Treaty of Moscow-Lilith?"**

 **Kallen: "Of course Rei just give me a sec."**

 **Basically since Chapter Two is officially on Wikipedia in my fic it would make sense that that events wouldn't be fully explained in detail. Also anything about the supernatural or about the Stargate is treat like a joke as well as disinformation/posted by conspiracy theorists for the most part (only outside of the USSR, however within the borders of the USSR it's considered apart of history and is treat very seriously), but isn't taken down for a myriad of reasons.**

* * *

 **If anyone's interested I've updated my other fic:** **The Crimson Lotus.**

* * *

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think of my story.**


	6. Politics Makes The World Go Round

Rated: M - English - Romance/Supernatural - Reviews: 32 - Published: 10-15-16 - Updated: 03-12-18 id:12191474

 **"Geass being used"** (If Geass is about to be used (Example: Lelouch, smirks evilly before he activates his Geass, with a demonic grin, **"I order every last one of you: Die!"** ) **/Ddraig talking** ** _"_** (Example: Akeno: "Ddraig what do we do with Suzaku now?" Ddraig: **"That depends Akeno."/ "Albion talking"** (Example: **Albion: "Stand down immediately!"** Kallen: "Not a chance Albion!")

 _ **"Ddraig speaking privately to Kallen"**_

 _"Kallen speaking privately_ to _Ddraig"_  
 **Flashback:**  
"Normal Speech"

Scared Gear Sounds: **[Boost]**

* * *

 **A few hours later...**

* * *

 **Date: Tuesday, August 15th, 2017**

 _ **Location: Soviet Occupied Zone (1),**_

 _ **Shinjuku Тёмный Всадник (Former Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building**_

 _ **{located in Nishi-Shinjuku (2) Room 4A: Embarkation Room**_

 _ **(A Groundbridge Is Located In This Room)**_ _ **Area 11/Japan**_

 _ **Time: 7:30 PM**_

* * *

"Stand at attention!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

Several seconds later, Naoto and Kala step through the open groundbridge with two others. Our commanding officer: Colonel Boris Vasilyevich Serdyukov (Борис Васильевич Сердюков **{** **3)** stand's proudly as my brother, his wife (Kalawarner), little Ilya (both Naoto and Kala's daughter) and a unknown young girl move with military precision towards our commander. Once the four reach our commanding officer the five salute each other (Ilya salutes Colonel Serdyukov due to her habit of mimicking her parents). After this Naoto nods, "Report Colonel Serdyukov"

Colonel Serdyukov nods back, "Colonel Kozuki, our sources indicate the Britannians are in an up roar ever since Zero's debut, due to the aftermath of the incident we have fully secured Shinjuku. The Britannians won't be making a move until the new Viceroy officially takes over."

Naoto smiles, "Excellent, oh Colonel Serdyukov, I would like you to meet Ilya Naomi Kozuki **(4)** both Colonel Levant and my daughter. Ilya is nine years old right now."

Colonel Serdyukov kneels down and shakes Ilya hand, "Pleasure to meet you Ilya."

Ilya gently smiles, "Same to you to Colonel Serdyukov."

Naoto sighs, "Also I would like you to meet the Caretaker of Spacetime also known as the Dimensional Supervisor or simply D.S for short. Everyone -Including me- Except for Kala, Naoto and Ilya gasps in shock while D.S nods in acknowledgement without saying a word. Just after this Naoto continues. "She'll be attending the meeting as well. Speaking of which, we should start the briefing soon one more thing, I'll be addressing a new development I just learned about in the meeting." Naoto suddenly turns to face Ilya, "Ilya, I have an important meeting two hours from now, I want you to go with Becky; she'll take you to a room we set up for you to stay in for now."

Ilya smiles cheerfully, "Ok father!"

Becky nods and salutes, "No problem Colonel Kozuki!"

* * *

_**Two** **hour later (5)...**_

* * *

_**Location:** _

_**Soviet Occupied Zone,** **Shinjuku** **Тёмный Всадник,** _

_**Meeting Room 1** **, Area 11/Japan**_

_**Time: 9:30 PM** _

* * *

Naoto Just shakes his head, "Jesus despite how unbelievable this all sounds, it's the truth. Anyway moving on to the next issue. After Dohnaseek broke both Ray and Kala's counterparts out of their respective holding cells he managed to successfully escape and kill several of our guards. We couldn't revive most of them with the Sarcophagi **(6)** due to the wounds inflicted. Some were cut in half, others with their heads removed and so on." Ray moves her hand to her mouth in absolute horror while the rest of us become physically ill. Naoto grimaces as he continues, "However he didn't manage to kill everyone as described. This allowed us to revive whomever we could. The people we did revive told us that Dohnaseek slaughtered our forces in such away that suggests that he knew what would happen if he didn't kill our comrades.

With this information and the info you guys just gave me, we are defiantly facing two possibilities currently 1: The Dohnaseek that attacked our men is from an alternate universe and someone is providing him and several others with highly classified information or 2: The Dohnaseek from our universe has gone rouge and is now working for our enemies."

Kala grimaces, "Whatever the truth is, we need to figure it out soon because if we don't 'Dohnaseek' will cause unforeseeable problems we won't be able to predict."

I nod, "Have we discovered his current location yet?"

Kala shakes her head, "Not yet, HQ is still looking into the matter."

Chloe sighs, "Damn, I was hoping HQ had something on Dohnaseek. Anyway what about Kala and Ray's evil counterparts?"

Kala shakes hear head again, "Nothing on them either. Anyway on to another important matter, we'll get back to Dohnaseek and the others when we have more information. Rias, It's been decided that you will become the Governor of Shinjuku until further notice. Thank your brother Sirzechs for your new post. There's also the matter of your damned wedding with that prick Riser Phenex. As far as I'm aware you still don't have a peerage yet despite getting your Evil Pieces."

Rias nods sadly, "I can't believe my brother would let this dammed farce continue. I was hoping that I could get out of this abominable marriage. Anyway, D.S you wish to tell us something?"

D.S nods, "Recently the Collective Unconscious along with several Gods and Goddesses lead by Lord Odin have taken a interest in this universe after Princess Euphemia and her companions went back in time. We know of your unique dilemma of not having a peerage Rias Gremory, thus we have come up with a proposal for you. If you agree to this proposal you will exchange your current Evil Piece set with one like no other.

With normal Evil Piece sets the strengths, talents, and skills determine how many Evil Pieces are needed to reincarnate a person. However with the unique Evil Piece set this is no longer the case. For instance, you don't need all eight pawn pieces to reincarnate a dragon or someone with a Sacred Gear housing a dragon. However there is a price for gaining this Evil Piece set. You must kill Shin Hyuga Shaing, Charles zi Britannia and V.V. Also you must prevent the Ragnarök from coming to pass."

Rias nods, "That's all? Done."

D.S nods in acknowledgement, "Very well." D.S then pulls out a chess set out of her briefcase and places it on the table before continuing. "It's done. By the way I'll show you who is in Rias Gremory's Peerage in various other universes as well as in this universe's original timeline."

Seconds later there is bright flash of light. Five minutes later the light disappears. After this I smile, "I see, now all we need to do is find people willing to join your peerage."

Rias nods, "That's true, however It will take some time to find people willing to join. I won't force my peerage from the original timeline to rejoin or in this case join my peerage. If Akeno and the others join my peerage it must be of their own free will. Without deception or anything of the like. Once they become Devils it's permanent so they need time to come to a decision to join or not."

I nod, "Very well said Rias. Now is there anything else to discuss?"

Naoto nods, "There is, a mission. Now as you know the USA is currently under Chinese occupation. Princess Euphemia has been a massive help with information pertaining to future events in the short time with us. One of the things she stressed when we were debriefing her was that we liberate America from Chinese domination. High Command agrees. This is your next mission: Operation Iron Eagle, the liberation of the United States of America and the restoration of it's democratic government.

Your first objective is to infiltrate New York City and make contact with the local resistance movement called the New York City Rough Riders or NYCRR for short. Named after the 1st United States Volunteer Cavalry lead by Theodore Roosevelt and Leonard Wood. Anyway the current leader of the NYCRR is Eleanor "Elli" Watson **(7)** , the great-great-great-granddaughter of Theodore Roosevelt himself. From what we have on her, she's seventeen years old, 5'9, blue eyes, waist length blond hair and weight 143 lbs. The founder and leader of the NYCRR was her father John Watson. John was killed months ago, in order to prevent a power struggle Eleanor took power. For the record, the NYCRR was formed during the Chinese invasion of the United States.

Anyway, the W-0 Unit will be inserted via Aeroflot Flight 438, you'll be given fake documents so yo can move around semi-freely while in New York so long as you stick to what you'll read in those documents. If we can manage to liberate America then we can use it as a base to attack and then eliminate Britannia. Don't worry about your mission in Japan, once your mission in New York is done you will return to your role as students at Ashford. From now on consider all operations in America as side missions. you will still be based in Japan. Now the proper excuses for being absent from Ashford will be made at the appropriate time. Your cover will be reporters for RT covering the United Nations latest crisis dealing with Britannia's impending invasion of Western Europe. Mom will be in attendance at the UN to deal with this situation, this will be your excuse to be in New York. Kallen, you will be in the General assembly hall to report on the situation.

"I along with several others do a double take. I then clear my throat, "Wait, what?!"

Naoto sighs, "Two hours ago The EU sank the Britannian passenger liner The Emperor Charles citing that the passenger liner was filled with a Britannian vanguard invasion force. In reality my guess is that Emperor Charles sunk the passenger liner just so he has an excuse to invade Europe without us declaring war on Britannia. The USSR has justification to invade Britannia so long has Britannia attacked another country, however since the EU was the one that "attacked" Britannia then the USSR doesn't have a proper justification to invade Britannia. Anyway you'll leave for your mission tomorrow. You will study further details for your mission until your mission starts. Your flight leaves at 7:10 AM, dismissed."

* * *

_**Two Days later** _

* * *

_**Date: Thursday, August 16th, 2017** _

_**Location: American Militarized Zone/Chinese Occupied America** _

_**(Former United States Of America)** _ _**New York City,** _ _**United Nations Headquarters** _

**_Address:_ _760 United Nations Plaza, Manhattan_ ** **_, New York City_ **

_**United Nations General Assembly Hall** _

_**Coordinates: 40°44′58″N 73°58′5″W** _

_**Time: 10:00 AM** _

* * *

"I have the great pleasure to introduce the Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, his excellency Charles zi Britannia to address the General Assembly."

At these words Emperor Charles leaves his seat and takes the podium, "Good afternoon Madam President, fellow delegates, I stand before you today to tell you of the egregious atrocity committed by the Republic of Spain on behalf of Europa United. At precisely 7:30 AM on Tuesday, August 15th, 2017 the Spanish submarine Estanislao Figueras which is named after the first President of the First Spanish Republic. This unpresented cowardly attack demands retribution, and believe me Britannia will have it's revenge on both Spain and the EU. Since Spain is a member of the EU I have no doubt in my mind that Spain and it's cowardly government had help from the rest of the EU. It is my duty as Emperor of Britannia to crush all enemies of our fatherland, to crush any and all subversive elements from both from within and from with out our glorious empire.

With our Euro-Britannian allies we will crush the weak and pathetic Spanish government, a government made up of foul smelling sub-human animals subservient to the venerable Europa United and it's backwards corrupt government. The people of Britannia cry out for revenge against the Republic of Spain. Our people demand recompense for Span and their EU masters, thus there is only one solution WAR with the EU!"

Anger and shock reverberates through the room, this causes the President of the United Nations General Assembly and current Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Soviet Union Ólga Tsvetaeva to hit her gravel several times to call everyone to order, "Enough, I call this session to order! Your excellency, Emperor Charles you may continue."

Emperor Charles stares pointedly at the Spanish delegates before answering sharply, "No, I'm done Madam President."

President Tsvetaeva nods, "Very well, does the Spanish delegation have anything to say to Emperor Charles?"

After a few minutes of deliberation one of the Spanish delegates stands up in acknowledgement. After this President Tsvetaeva nods, "The Spanish Ambassador to the United Nations Julio Ramón Díaz will now take the floor."

Ambassador Díaz nods, "Madam President, honorable representatives, First off I apologize for our republic's President María Abasolo Julián for not being here today, she's needed in Madrid to deal with this crisis. I will now address Emperor Charles's accusation that the Republic of Spain supposed 'attack' on Britannia. My country never attacked Britannia, this is a lie. As we speak my country is leading a proper investigation into the incident. I have permission on behalf of my government to ask the USSR to help investigate Britannia's blatantly false accusation.

Unlike the USSR, Britannia is nothing more and nothing else than a rogue state, a international pariah just like Korea **(8)** was before China conquered them. The Soviet Union however is a bastion of freedom and democracy. After America's annexation by China the USSR has taken the USA's place as the leader of the free world. Before America fell, Soviet Russia was the runner up to the role. It has brought freedom, democracy, medical care and so on and so forth to the various beleaguered nations of the world As such the USSR is a trusted force for good that I along with my constituents hope will bring a voice of reason in this time crisis. That is all. President Tsvetaeva nods, "Very well Ambassador Díaz please take your seat. Now then will President Kōzuki like to respond to Ambassador Díaz?"

Mother nods, "I do Madam President."

President Tsvetaeva nods in acknowledgement, "Very well President Kōzuki you have the floor."

After a few minutes mother begins her speech, "Fellow representatives, honored guests, I would like to thank Ambassador Díaz for his kind words. This crisis we currently face requires caution and patience so we can understand the full extent of the very nature of the crisis we now face. for this incident not only affects Spain, the EU and Britannia, but the entire international community. I must caution Emperor Charles not to jump to conclusions. First and for most we must determine whether or not Spain really did attack Britannia or if it was an outside source determined to frame Spain for an unprovoked cowardly attack.

Not only is it our job as our countries respective leaders but also as our country's representatives in the international community to lead by example and show delicacy in the very handling of this unfortunate situation we're now facing. One wrong move then war could or even can be the resounding out come of the mishandling of this fragile situation. If it is war then potentially thousands even millions of people will die. The United Nations was founded on the very basis, the very foundation to try to solve disputes before they lead to unnecessary war that will lead to the death of an untold amount of innocent lives wasted for no reason other than politicians unable to solve their country's problems at the negotiating table.

If Spain is framed for this attack on Britannia as I highly suspect, then both Britannian and European lives will needlessly have been wasted when we could of solved this issue on this platform, in these very hallowed halls. As leaders as well as citizens of our respective countries, it is our very duty and honor to protect our country men and women from not only the horrors of war, but also against disease, poverty starvation malnutrition and excreta to the best of our abilities. As leaders we must put the needs, wants and desires of our countrymen and women's before our own. Caution is an absolute requirement before true justice can be dealt out to the true perpetrators of this most heinous act. We must find the vile criminals responsible for this incident, however I implore everyone to not turn this into a full blown witch-hunt. We must bring both a peaceful a resolute end to his crisis between the Holy Britannian Empire, the Republic of Spain and Europa United"

After this mother sits down. President Tsvetaeva nods again, "Thank you President Kōzuki. This meeting is now called into recess for today in order to make proper deliberations on this crisis. the Assembly hall will be open to further discuss this crisis one week from now once we have more information. Thank-you for your attendance."

* * *

 _ **One Hour Later** _

* * *

_**Location: New York City (Manhattan)** **A Limo Driving Down First Avenue**_

_**Time:** **11:00 AM**_

* * *

New York certainly changed since the Chinese invasion back in 2015. pre-invasion the city was a bustling metropolis full of the greedy and corrupt Wall Street elite fat cats. Millions of debt slaves for the capitalists to exploit with impunity. Thousands in poverty, living in less than squalor conditions; a city where the rich get richer and the poor get poorer. On the surface for the untrained eye, the city was successful and prosperous however if you looked past the bullshit you would find only decay and disease. After the fall of the USSA and the return of capitalism, America fell back into the very hands that eventually ultimately destroyed the country in the first place: The Wall Street Banking Cartel and their vile ilk. In no time at all these vermin sept away the progress the ruling American Communist Party brought to their country.

When communism still ruled America; the country had free healthcare, no one had to pay income taxes, free public transportation, free education (this includes University and collage), etc. After the fall of communism, the slew of American Presidents (until America was conquered by China) were inept, greedy, corrupt, opportunistic puppets of Wall street. It was the capitalist Wall Street thugs and their cronies that caused the Great Depression in the first pace, now these parasites were back in control of the United States. Greed, corruption and decadence swept through the land. Across America the American people became debt slaves once more to the 1% and the Federal Reserve returned.

After China conquered America they removed the scum infesting Wall Street. However despite this, the ills of that capitalism caused remained, only this time under the auspices of the High Eunuchs. These backstabbing parasites downgraded the most powerful nation (besides the USSR) on earth into a something seen only in a post-apocalyptic movie like Mad Max. You can see this in cities like Los Angeles, Honolulu and Seattle. These cities were at the epicentre of the Chinese-American War. The rest of the country fell into a Mad Max like environment due to the subsequent occupation by China. In order to get a good picture of what America looks like now in present day ether watch or play the Homefront game released back in 2011, however replace Korea with China. Even then China is actually worse than the Koreans seen in the video game.

The High Eunuchs zero tolerance policy on everyone that opposes them is legendary. Entire families are sent to concentration/slave labor camps or simply executed even if only one person rebels, show trials, mass executions, etc. are the norm in all Chinese occupied territories. This only further fuels the resentment and hatred of the Chinese Occupation. In war torn America Fascism has risen like an unholy tilde wave. At the head of this wave is a man named Donald James Ackerman, the leader and founder of the far-right American Neo-Nazi group Free America (or FA for short). Along with his second-in-command James Deckard Stevenson, FA has grown nationwide. This radical group started as a fringe group before the war, however after the war FA's influence power grew exponentially to encompass most of America.

For months troubling news of FA's recent movements have reached Moscow. The news that most of New York City's rapid fall to fascism and the FA's domination has unsettled everyone in the politburo. The four Boroughs of New York that are under Free America's complete domination are: Brooklyn, Queens, The Bronx and Staten Island. The only Borough still free is Manhattan. Luckily most of Manhattan is currently under the control of the NYCRR. I now have come to a realization that in order for our plans to come to fruition we must not only free America from China's control but also we must wipe Free America from the face of the Earth.

Suddenly I feel someone tap my shoulder, startled I spin around in my seat to discover my mom look of concern, "Kallen are you alright?"

I sigh, "I'm okay just thinking over a few things. I feel we are dealing with insurmountable odds with Britannia, this latest international crisis, Free America, my double life at school and what Nunnally and the others told us about the future."

My mother nods, "I know what you mean Kallen. Hard to believe but it's true. Anyway while we're in New York we have to be careful. I've managed to discreetly set up a meeting with the NYCRR leadership. The meeting will be at 1:00 PM today."

I nod, "I understand. Anyway I got admit thought America hasn't faired well under Chinese rule."

My mother sighs, "It hasn't. I remember visiting this country back in the early 1980's with mother and father. Things have defiantly changed since the Reagan Era *Sighs* Anyway we'll be at the hotel soon." My mom then pulls out a cellphone and dials a specific number before continuing. "It's me, begin Phase Two."

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_

* * *

 **1: Soviet Occupied Zone: Encompasses: East Shinjuku, Kabukichō, Golden Gai, Gyoen, Ni-chōme, Nishi-Shinjuku, Ōkubo, Totsuka, Toyama, Yotsuya, Ushigome, Kagurazaka and Ichigaya (the entirety of Shinjuku Ghetto). Despite being occupied by the USSR, the Britannians have no clue the Zone is being occupied at all. All soviet troops are armed and have Kevlar vests, but are ununiformed (wearing civilian clothes). The Soviets are currently using a Groundbridge in order to enter and leave the Occupied Zone. Of interest: the Zone is outright under Soviet rule and everyone inside the Zone is required to follow Soviet law. The Japanese have more rights than they do as "Elevens" or "Honorary Britannians" and have the same rights as an average Soviet citizen (despite not being actual Soviet citizens).**

 **2: Тёмный Всадник is Russian for Dark Horseman (Of note: This is a nod to an Allied Mission from C &C Red Alert 1).**

 **3: Colonel Boris Vasilyevich Serdyukov is an OC.**

 **4: Ilya Naomi Kozuki is both an OC and Naoto and Kalawarner daughter (making Ilya Kallen's niece).**

 **5: It takes Kallen and the others time to explain everything that was explained at the meeting in the pervious chapter.**

 **6: Naoto is talking about the Goa'uld Sarcophagus's the USSR currently has in it's position.**

 **7: Eleanor "Elli" Watson is an OC I created.**

 **8: In the canon of the Soviet Universe North Korea won the Korean War thus North Korea annexes South Korea. This means all of Korea is under Pyongyang's control (until China's conquest of Korea). Since it's against site rules to use a living politician as a character (meaning I can't use Kim Jong-un), instead I created a purely fictional Korean leader named Kim Jong-hwan.**

 **Update as of January 25th 2019: I decided to make the groundbridge in this story is the same groundbridge from Transformers Prime. Originally the groundbridge in this story was a different device with the same name that works on the same principle. Autobot/Decepticon technology makes it's appearance through such technology as the groundbridge in this story. Also the groundbridge is a central plot device in this fanfiction.**


End file.
